Let The Sun Set
by Homicidal Penguins Ruler
Summary: Edward and Nickole are rounding for their one year anniversary when Bella walks back into their life being in danger. What will Edward do when placed with his forbidden fruit again? Will he take a bite or be true to his wife. Sequel to Second Chances.
1. Welcome Home Bella

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her own characters**

A year had gone by so fast it seemed. Edward and Nickole remained in the Cullen residence completely during the summer, but visited the Sebastian side of their family quite often. Edward, Nickole, Alice, Jasper, Lestat, and Jessie all entered the school year as seniors. Rosalie and Emmett had since graduated and were supposedly back packing across Europe, all the while they were just at home relaxing that very minute. Nickole was legally in the school as a Cullen, and was called that as such. Edward had made sure that every single class Nickole had he had as well, except for art class. That was her special alone time, and Edward knew to leave her alone in that.

It was a normal rainy day, like every other day there for them. They went throughout the school day, ignoring the comments the girls made about Nickole and Edward being married. They resented her for being able to catch him. Yet she didn't let that bother her, she liked it a bit actually. Nickole sat on the old wooden stool in front of her current art project. Her MP3 player playing currently playing The Used Smother Me upon it, a wedding present from her precious Edward. Yet even over the blasting headphones, she could still hear the bell ringing, signalling lunch. She shut off the player, placing it into her black messenger bag. She turned and headed out the door, linking her arm with her waiting husband. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips as they walked silently to the lunch room. As they moved past the groups of kids and moved towards the family lunch table, taking a seat down as the rest of their family had been waiting for them already. Alice smiled to Nickole, patting the empty seat beside her. Nickole slid into the seat, Edward sitting next to her in unison.

"So how was your day so far?" Alice probed her, smirking as she had already seen Nickole being given an artist of the month award today.

"It was fine miss visions. How was your day?" Nickole smiled to her sister, loving the fact that they truly were family now.

"It was alrig.."

Alice was cut off suddenly in the midst of her sentence. A piercing vision sparking through her mind. Visions of Bella and Jacob, of vampires, of blood and pain. Then Jacob and Bella driving, passing a sign that said welcome to Pennsylvania. They were coming to the town, they would probably be there by today with how fast they passed the mile markers in her vision. Edward and Nickole felt the flash of each image Alice saw, knowing exactly what was going on. Alice's eyes fluttered as she finally came back to the table, Jasper holding onto her hand gently but with worry deep within it.

"Alice! my love, please talk to me, what did you see?" She hesitated, not sure what she should say right now, especially with Edward's new wife sitting right beside him, but knowing her power she already knew everything as well.

"It's alright Alice, I'm okay I promise." Nickole tried to reassure her sister, grasping lightly to the side of her arm.

"Well I saw Jacob and Bella running, fleeing from vampires, there was a lot of blood. Then I saw them passing a welcome to Pennsylvania sign, and the mile markers. They're coming here, they need our help. They should be here by night with as fast as their traveling. Something bad must be going on for this."

Edward's body had tightened up greatly, he looked exactly like a statue with the way he sat. Nickole wasn't sure what to make of it, but as soon as she picked up his thoughts about Bella and Jacob she understood exactly. Jacob was the man he had lost Bella too, and to have to see them both together again was going to be very hard for him. Nickole gave Edward a little squeeze, looking to her family, deciding her being the oldest that she should decide what they should do with this new information.

"Alice I want you to call Carlisle and tell him exactly what you told us, and then meet us back at home. Jessie and Lestat I want you to go to all the teachers and tell them that there is a family emergency, pull out that old charisma I gave you, got it. Edward and I will go straight home and wait for Bella and Jacob in case they come home before the rest of us get there, got it."

The rest of the Cullen's and Sabastian's nodded to the tasks they were given and left instantly to go do them. Nickole grabbed Edwards arm and hauled him to his feet, he reluctantly got up and shuffled his feet behind her.

"Edward can you please make this a little easier and walk, not shuffle your feet. I don't have the patience for this all right now."

He growled a bit in response, but remained quiet as he actually walked to the car with her. She turned and slid into the passenger side of the car, as he got into the drivers seat. Edward drove recklessly along the windy roads back to the Cullen's house. The car was more dead than a graveyard. Nickole tried to start conversations countless times, but was met with only more silence. Finally she stopped trying, seeing it was going no where. She sighed, just staring out the window the rest of the way until they arrived at home. She did not like how Edward was acting due to these recent developments. As he stopped she turned to look at him, but discovered him gone, and already in the house. Nickole growled a little at this, knowing he knew what she was going to do and deciding to leave.

"Fine Edward, act like this."

Nickole got out of the Volvo, heading inside the house. Emmett and Rosalie stood around the house, not knowing what to really do right now. Yet Rose had a bit of an irritated look upon her face. Emmett didn't really seem to care, and Esme looked like she had seen a ghost.

"When is Carlisle going to be here?" Edward asked, his voice unwavering.

"Soon, the rest are on their way as well. They should be here in a couple of minutes, including Mahuret. I figured you would want her here with you Nickole."

Esme smiled to her daughter, seeing the happy demeanor she usually wore changed drastically. Nickole smiled to Esme, moving slowly over to her and giving her a light embrace.

"Thank you mom."

Esme nodded, embracing her daughter as well.

"It's not a problem my dear."

The sudden sound of multiple tires hitting the gravel drive caught the attention of everyone in the room. Picking up the familiar sound of Carlisle's car, with Lestat and Jessie following his. They all waited for the cars to park, and watched as they all piled inside the house at the same time. Carlisle looked to Edward, seeing how he was already reacting to this, and then to Nickole. He grimaced, seeing how this had already affected her as well.

"Nickole I am sorry. We never expected this to happen. But perhaps until we understand everything that is happening and why they are coming for our help, we should hide the fact that you and Edward are married. I do not want to agitate anything right now, so you and your family shall just be very close family friends. And Edward I think it would be best if you hid your wedding band for the time being, just until this is over with."

Nickole grimaced, unhappy with the fact that she would have to hide the fact that she was married to Edward, and that he would have to take off his wedding band. Yet Carlisle was right, it might agitate the situation, and if anyone got hurt over her stubbornness she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Alright Carlisle. You all heard what he said, we are just friends to the Cullen's. I will be taking on my maiden name for the time being, mention nothing of my marriage to Edward, everyone understand."

Lestat, Jessie, and Mahuret nodded, not liking the situation any more than herself at the moment, but agreeing none the less. Edward already had his wedding band off, stretching his now free fingers. He didn't seemed bothered having the ring off, but inside it killed her. Suddenly her thoughts were broken as another set of tires hit the driveway, coming fast down it. The Cullen's all looked toward the front door, waiting as they heard two car doors open and feet hit the steps. Then suddenly they heard two hard knocks on the door, Carlisle walked swiftly to the door, opening it up. Bella stood in front, Jacob taking up the rear, guarding her from any attack that might happen. Bella smiled to Carlisle, a bit nervous at first. She wasn't sure how he would take her being there right now, especially since the last time she had seen them all was the day of her wedding to Edward. The day that she had said no in the vows, and left Edward for Jacob. Carlisle forced a warm smile to Bella, still a bit hesitant towards her being there, but he hid it well.

"Welcome Bella, and Jacob. Please come in."

Carlisle moved aside, looking to the rest of his family as Bella and Jacob walked inside slowly. Bella looked directly to Edward, seeing his gorgeous golden eyes again, his perfectly sculpted lips. He was always so perfect, and seeing him now after all this time made him look that much perfect to her. Edward quirked a brow to her, seeing her staring at him. Bella began to get a bit nervous and looked away to the rest of the Cullen's. Most of them gave her blank stares, except for Rosalie who glared daggers her way. Finally her eyes came to rest on the newest additions to the Cullen's. They were very different though, each of them having a different eye color which wasn't something she was accustomed to. Carlisle shut the door behind them, walking slowly to the front of them, as to not startle them.

"Bella and Jacob it is good to see you again. Let me introduce you to some very close family friends of ours. This is the Sabastian clan who moved into town a year after we had moved here. This is Nickole the leader of the clan and the youngest of the members. Then there is Mahuret who is the mother, and Jessie and Lestat who are mates."

Bella looked to each member of the clan, eyeing them curiously. Her eyes lingering on the leader of the clan especially. She was so beautiful, and so young, it amazed her a bit that someone so young and delicate could be a leader. Jacob looked to all the Cullen's and the new clan that stood before him, growling lightly under his breath. He never wanted to have to come to them for help, but he was at the end of his rope. If anyone could protect Bella for the time being, then the Cullen's were it. Even if that meant leaving her with that damn blood sucker of an ex of hers. Especially those new vampires, he didn't know them, but they smelt even worse, especially the leader, she reeked of blood. She was just another disgusting blood sucker like the rest of them. Edward hearing his thoughts growled at Jacob, taking a defensive stance in front of Nickole instantly.

"Keep her out of your thoughts Jacob. I'm warning you now, mention her in any way again and I will rip that thick head of yours from your shoulders."

Jacob growled in return, coming to stand before Bella now. Two can play this game he thought.

"I haven't seen you this defensive before then when Bella was choosing between us both. When you loved her. What brought on this change leech? are you sleeping with this one too?"

That was it, Edward had enough. He was ready to kill him, but was stopped when he felt two hands on his chest. Nickole stood before him, staring intently into his crimson eyes.

_'Edward relax, this is not what we all need right now. Jacob is an ass, I heard him too, but killing him just won't solve anything.'_

_'I know I know my love. I just hate him so much, and for him to talk about you like that, to call you that, it drives me nuts.'_

_'It'll be okay, just remember that you're better than him. I'd kiss you if I could, but we can't, so just think about what we can do later with one another. In the peace of our own room.'_

Edward slowly broke out in a smile, his eyes calming down into their once beautiful golden color. She smiled, seeing his demeanor calming down now. She turned slowly around, still standing in front of Edward. Bella held tightly onto Jacob's arm, her hands blazing under the heat he was pulsing.

"Jacob stop, we didn't come here for this...We came here for help."

Jacob began to calm down a little, sighing and standing behind Bella once again. Bella looked to Carlisle once again, seeing the questions in his eyes.

"We need your help Carlisle. There are vampires who entered Forks and began to kill humans, not much but since the wolves have their agreement they went out to try to kill them. They couldn't find them to attack them so the vampires came after me since I was an easier target for them to acquire. Once the wolves found this out we've been on the run from them. Yet they track us where ever we go, so we can to the only place where I was always safe. Jacob thinks it would be best if I stayed here until the wolves can kill the vampires who are after me, they seem to stop around this town, as if they don't want to enter it. So we figure I'm safe here, and especially with you all here."

"Since we helped you so long ago with your own vampire problem, we were wondering if you would assist us by watching over Bella until we can destroy these two vampires."

Carlisle nodded, taking in all this new information. His eyes darted over to Edward, not wanting to answer them unless he got an idea what Edward would do with Bella staying there with them. Edward in turn sighed, not liking the idea, but not wanting Bella dead in return.

"Let them Carlisle, I can deal with it all. If I have to, I can go and live with the Sebastian's for a bit."

"Alright then, it's decided. Bella will stay here until you return, and Edward will live with the Sebastian's until everything changes."

Jacob nodded to him, turning his attention onto his Bella now. He sighed, taking her into his arms tightly.

"I will see you soon Bells. I promise I will be back soon, and if anything happens then call me. I will be here faster than you can count."

Jacob leaned forward, kissing her passionately in front of Edward. Bella returned the kiss, not understanding what Jacob was doing exactly, but loving the kiss she was getting from Jacob right now. Edward simply buried his face into Nickole's hair, taking in her rich floral scent. Jacob was an ass, but he didn't care, he had Nickole. She was his wife, but still. It hurt somewhere deep inside of him, in a deep wound that he had long buried. Jacob broke off the kiss lightly, turning and walking outside. The fire ripped through his body as he phased into his wolf form, he was faster this way. He would be back in forks in a couple of days, rather than a week. Bella looked back around the house, now being alone. The stares were still harsh and uncaring, except for Nickole. Even though Bella was Edward's ex, she didn't hate her. She welcomed her with open arms, because she knew that at the end of the day Edward would be in her bed, and not with Bella.

"Welcome home Bella."


	2. Goodbye Edward

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters**

With the sudden showing of Bella in the house Carlisle pulled the kids out of school on a family emergency. Mahuret doing the same with Lestat and Jessie, although they chose to stay as far away from the Cullen's home as possible. Edward stayed at his actual home in the daytime, trying to relieve the tension between Rose and Bella, Nickole always at his side. Yet once night time hit, they were gone before the sun could fully set upon the Cullen house. Bella felt very out of place, she was not used to being an outsider as she was. Alice tried to keep things civil and light with her, but with her older brother gone, she was in pain none the less. Almost a year had gone by with no word from Jacob or anyone else back in Forks, and worry was beginning to set in. The wolves should have been able to defuse the situation already, something must have gone wrong.

Bella sighed as she sat on the cold boulder underneath her. She had become accustomed to coming to this spot while she hid out at the Cullen's home. Her thoughts seemed to be so scattered anymore, going from Jacob and his where abouts, to Edward and his cold demeanor towards her. Yet she could not blame him for feeling so, he had been hurt, and she had been the one to hurt him. Nickole stared out the front window towards the forest where Bella sat, she like Edward had not been able to read Bella's mind, and was just as much disturbed as he was. Yet she worried still, if those vampires were still out there, Bella should not have been allowed to leave the house. She sighed, ready to go out and fetch her back. Edward stood behind her, placing a comforting hand to her shoulder.

"What's the matter my love?" He spoke in his comforting seductive tone, trying to feed what was bothering her.

"Bella shouldn't be allowed outside Edward. It's too dangerous. I'm going to go get her and drag her back inside." She didn't even bother to look at Edward, just let her hand drift to the door handle that rested not too far from her body. Edward instinctively grabbed it before she could, looking at her.

"I don't want you to go near her, I'll go and get her. You stay here my love. I will be right back." Edward left before Nickole could argue about it, and he was out into the forest after her. Suddenly coming up behind her before even she knew it.

"You're going to get yourself killed out here by cold or by something else. Now come back inside, please." His tone did not change, he was still angry. Bella sucked in a deep breath, feeling the power emanating off his body and flowing through her mortal bones. It was electrifying.

"I can't go back inside that house Edward. I'm going stir crazy, can you really blame me? Surrounded by ESPN and angry glares all day long, I just can't take it."

Edward sighed, seeing the truth in what she spoke. He would be the same way if it was him. Maybe she could get out for awhile, maybe just maybe he could take her into town for a little bit. Let her stretch her legs and then bring her back before nightfall. Just in enough time to get ready to meet Nickole for their one year anniversary surprise they had planned.

"How about I take you into town for a little, I can show you around since you've never seen this place before. You can get out of the house and we will all feel safer with you not wandering around, deal?"

Bella turned around instantly, almost falling off the boulder she sat on. Yet she was saved by Edward's fast arms. She looked deeply into his golden eyes, the same eyes she had stared into lovingly almost three years ago. In this moment now she regretted the choice she had made. He helped her to her feet, and let her go. Feeling a bit reluctant at first, but then remembering his wife he had waiting for him back at home.

"Thank you so much Edward. You have no idea how much this means to me, really."

He simply nodded to her, looking towards the worn pathway that led to the main Cullen driveway.

"Meet me in the driveway in a couple of minutes. I'm going to go tell the others what we're doing and get the car." He walked swiftly back into the house, looking to Nickole who just stared at him. She had been watching from the window and had seen everything that had just occurred. Yet from the stories she had been told about Bella from Rose, Bella was quite clumsy. Edward walked over to her, placing a hand to the side of her face. Nickole simply let her arms rest crossed on top of her chest.

"She fell, I couldn't just let her get hurt. I'm not mean, I can't do that." Nickole let out an unneeded sigh, knowing it was truth he spoke.

"I know, I know. So you're taking her for a drive then?" Edward nodded in response to her question, already hearing the loud conversation occurring in her head.

"Edward with all the troubles we are having, perhaps we should hold off on our anniversary for a bit. I wouldn't be angry." Edward instantly took her face in both of his hands, running his lips over her own softly.

"No my love, no. This is our anniversary, we will meet at the restaurant at the same time that we scheduled, and I will have my gift for you. I hope you love it." Nickole smiled at Edward, happy that he had said no to breaking off their anniversary tonight.

"Alright, than I'm going home to get ready for tonight, and I'm sure I will love it, I hope that you love mine. I will see you there tonight my dear, you best not be late."

She nipped lightly at the tip of his nose playfully. Edward in turn smirked at the action she did, and went off to get the Volvo. He drove quietly up behind Bella, picking her up and heading off towards town. Nickole in turned ran off towards her house, preparing to get ready for her anniversary. As she arrived home, she began to curl her hair, looking over the gift she had made for Edward. A beautiful head shot portrait of Edward and Nickole on their wedding day. She had been working on it in secret for months, not wanting Edward to discover it. Then she moved to the white garment bag she had hanging by the closet, as she unzipped it open she looked upon the off white colored silk dress she had bought, with thin rope like straps, and silver embroidered flowers all over the actual dress. She smiled, excited to be able to share this night with the love of her life.

--

Edward drove slowly through town, slower than usual. Yet this time he was showing it off to a mortal, not to someone who could see things so intricately like himself in such a short amount of time. Bella looked over everything, taking it all in. It was a beautiful town, much busier than Forks, but still had the gloom and rain to it that made it feel like home. Edward watched her take in his new town, she looked like a new born child discovering something new. It was interesting, fun, he loved it. Bella turned looking to Edward, her face lit up in a smile.

"It's beautiful Edward, definatly your town."

"Thanks, well Carlisle picked it out, and we went along with it. Then when we got here we all just kind of fell in love with it. It even has a small community college so we were all thinking of going to it and taking some classes."

"You should, that sounds great."

"So where do you want to go now Bella?" She shrugged, looking out towards the forest once again. Edward picking up what she was looking to, smiled, knowing exactly where to take her.

"I know exactly where to go. Just sit back and relax, you're going to love it."

Edward drove quickly down the street, so excited to show Bella the beautiful clearing that he hadn't looked at the clock. He was already running late for his anniversary, but it didn't seem to connect with him. As they arrived before the clearing, she didn't know what this place was, but figured it must be special if Edward liked it. He quickly hopped out of the Volvo, waiting for her to exit as well.

"Ride on my back, it will be faster that way. I want you to catch what little light there is."

Bella nodded, being thrown onto Edward's back, just like old times as he ran through the forest. Her arms clutching onto him tightly. Edward stopped as soon as they had come to the front of the willow trees, lifting Bella softly from his back and to the ground. She looked around in wonder, as he lifted up the branches lightly for her to walk through. Taking this as a sign she walked through them and out into the clearing. Looking to all the beautiful flowers that lined the special area. She smiled once again, laughing lightly. As she ran her fingertips over the flower petals. Edward smiled in return, watching her walk through the flowers into the clearing.

"Edward...It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." Suddenly darkness began to fall over the tree tops as the sun set. Edward still did not look to his watch, ignoring the buzzing that went on in his pocket. He seemed oblivious to everything around him right now, except for Bella.

--

Nickole eyed the clock on the wall before her, her fingers tapping lightly on top of the portfolio that held Edward's gift, a red bow finishing it up. She had been waiting there at the restaurant for over two hours now with no sign of Edward. She tried repeatedly to call his cell phone only to be met with the answering machine. She sighed impatiently, trying to look as human as possible. Yet her mind was lined with worry. She hoped Edward was alright, nothing would have kept him away from her like this, nothing at all. The waiters whispered to themselves about the one table being stood up on her anniversary, and about how could anyone stand up someone so beautiful. Slowly the male waiter made his way over to her table, looking down with pity at her.

"Miss would you like to order something? I could bring you something drink even if you would like." Nickole looked up to the waiter, her eyes wet a bit, but she hid it well.

"No thank you, I'll wait for my husband to arrive. He should be here any minute now. But thank you though."

The waiter nodded to her, making his way back over to the kitchen. Nickole looked back over to the clock, watching as it ticked by so slowly. If she wasn't careful, she wouldn't breathe or even blink, she had to time her human movements perfectly. She continued to stare, making a few calls to his cell phone here or there, but again getting no answer. Soon enough the waiter came back over, staring down at her with even more pity than before.

"Miss, I'm sorry but we can't wait any longer. We're closing up now. I'm so sorry, but the manager told me to come over and tell you."

Nickole snapped out of her zone, looking around the restaurant to now notice that the chairs were up, and everything was being swept and mopped. She had been waiting there for Edward for over four hours and he hadn't even called. She pulled the ivory trench coat on, tying the cord around her waist. She pulled out a twenty from her pocket, handing it to the patient waiter. He gave her a curious look, obvious having an inner battle with taking the money or giving it back to the poor woman who had been stood up.

"Don't worry about it. I'm alright, and please keep the money. It's the least I can do for holding your table and holding everyone up from closing. Thank you again."

She grabbed up her portfolio, heading swiftly to her parked car. She jumped in, speeding towards town. As her car hit the turns, skidding out a bit at times at the speed she was taking. Yet she didn't care, her only concern was for Edward, something was wrong for this to happen. That's when she saw it, the silver Volvo parked on the side of the road. Pulling her car to sudden stop, she pulled it off the road. She ran over to his car, smelling for any different scent, but only picking up the normal. She followed the scents through the forest, coming just before their clearing. She jumped up into the tree tops, staring down in. She saw Edward behind Bella, his arms wrapped around her waist lovingly. Her mouth dropped open, as the tears began to fall from her cheeks. It felt as if her heart had been ripped from its chest. She didn't want to see anymore, she simply left the clearing, running off towards her car. She sped away, sobbing the whole way home.

--

"Bella I can't fight the fact that somewhere deep inside of me I still love you. But I don't think I can ever love you again. I'm married now, Nickole is my wife. We thought it would create conflict so we lied to you. I'm sorry, but we can be nothing more than friends." A sigh broke Bella's lips, as she bit back a sob of her own. She knew deep down the truth he spoke, but she didn't want it to be true.

"I understand...Can we just go..I'm really tired." Edward nodded, simply walking with her back to the car, not wanting to carry her on his back.

--

Nickole was simply parked in front of her home, staring at the front windows. She heard the voices inside, her family waited for her inside, not understanding what was wrong. She knew she would have to face them soon enough, and she might as well get it done with. She slid out of the car, walking slowly inside the old house. Mahuret opened up the door before she could even get to it, embracing her.

"What happened?" Lestat and Jessie stood behind her, not understanding what was going on exactly.

"Edward never showed up tonight. I waited for over four hours and was finally kicked out when the restaurant closed. So I went looking for him, and found him in our clearing with Bella, holding her. I just left, I can't believe he would do this to me, I'm his wife. Oh god how this hurts." She collapsed into Mahuret's arms, as she held her close.

"It's alright my dear, it's alright."

"I'm going to kill him! How dare he do this to my sister!" Lestat curled his fists into balls at his side, his once brown eyes going red with fury. Nickole looked to him, begging with her eyes.

"Don't it will only make matters worse. I just..I need to leave, this area is poison."

She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She slipped from Mahuret's arms, moving upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She began ripping up the many paintings and drawings she had of Edward, going to the CD he had made for her of his compositions. Then over to her desk, picking up the paper with a number on it. She eyed it for a moment, contemplating, then deciding that she couldn't stay here a minute longer. She dialed the number quickly, and waited for it to connect to the long distance number. Suddenly she heard the deep voice, and a smile hitting her a little.

"Gabriel"

"Yes my dear, what's wrong? I can hear it in your voice." He was sincerely worried about her, at least someone cared about her.

"Edward and I are done. I will explain it to you later, but would you please ask Aro and the rest of the elders if I can come live with them. I just can't live here anymore. Tell them I am at the end of my rope."

"Of course, hold on one moment. I will go ask them right now, just stay on the line, don't go anywhere." She waited a couple of minutes, hearing whispers and hissing on the other end.

"Nickole love."

"Yes?" She sat at the edge of her seat, hoping that they would take her.

"Aro is preserving you a first class seat as we speak, it leaves tomorrow. I am on my way as we speak to ride with you. I will be there in a couple of hours, I promise."

"Okay Gabriel. I will start to pack, thank you." Nickole hung up the phone, moving over to her closet when she heard two light knocks on her door.

"Come in" Jessie, Lestat, and Mahuret piled into her room, looking down at her. They had heard the conversation, and now wondered what they were to do. She sighed, looking to her family. They had been together for so long, and now they were going to part. Yet it had to happen, she needed to be alone for awhile, to think.

"I'm going to Italy to live with the Voltouri. I'll give you directions and you have my number to get in contact with me. I would suggest to leave this area as well. Just leave when I leave early tomorrow morning. Lestat go get a movers truck and we'll begin to pack, take all my items. I'm only taking some clothes and personal affects. The rest I want you to keep, in case I come back. Now let us get moving, I want to be gone before Edward pieces it all together."

The nodded, and were gone before she could say anymore. She moved throughout her bedroom, packing clothes, cameras, pictures, and her art journals. This was all she would care to have. Yet she made a decision to change into a black baby doll dress, black knee high boots, tights, and a black trench coat before taking her bags downstairs. Lestat and Mahuret already had the downstairs stripped, and were working on the upstairs now. Jessie looked to Nickole, smiling.

"Don't worry, we have everything all handled. Gabriel should be here soon, can you hear the car coming towards the house."

Nickole nodded, staring off into the darkness. It was going to be morning soon, the sun would rise and they would be gone. Slowly she walked outside, seeing the lights of a black Mercedes coming towards the house. It was defiantly not Carlisle, she could smell Gabriel from the driveway, all the human blood. Before the car was even in park Gabriel was inside the house, placing his hands to the side of her face.

"What's wrong? please tell me. It's killing me inside to see you in so much pain." She reluctantly looked away to the floor. Edward hadn't even come to try to make things right, it really was over between them.

"Edward didn't show for our anniversary. I waited over four hours for him to show, until I finally got kicked out because they were closing. So I went looking for him and found him with his ex Bella. They were holding each other, and I just need to get away." Gabriel trembled with rage, how dare Edward do something like this to her. He was stupid, he gave away an angel for a nothing.

"I will never let you be hurt anymore. I promise you this. I will take you away from all this pain. We better get going, the plane will be leaving in a couple of hours." He leaned down and picked up her bags with ease, heading for the parked car. Nickole turned to look to her family who was now gathered in a circle with her.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Jessie looked to her sister, her face forlorn. They all looked sad, they were all moving on with their lives. It was time, they had spent a century together.

"It's not for good. Just for awhile. I will always be there for you all, just call me and I will come back. I promise."

"So if I call now will you come back now." Lestat spoke, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Nickole laughed lightly, hugging her brother tightly.

"Maybe in a week. Take care of everyone, I know you can." She broke the embrace between them, looking to Mahuret.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. You've always been there for me, like a real mother. Thank you so much mom." She hugged Mahuret next, biting back sobs as Mahuret tried to hold herself from crying too.

"I love you so much my dear, I will always be your mother, no matter what." Nickole pulled away slowly, looking to her sister now. She pulled her into her arms, without saying anything. Tear drops now falling lightly on top of Jessie's head.

"Take care of him for me, he needs you more than ever now. I love you."

As she pulled away from Jessie, she took one last look to her family who stood before her now. Wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Then with that she turned, leaving and getting into the car with Gabriel. They moved quickly along the road, heading to the airport. Lestat, Mahuret, and Jessie got in the cars, and one taking the moving van and left. Heading where ever they felt the urge to go. Nickole watched as they passed the you are now leaving Pennsylvania sign, watching as she left her past behind her, waiting for the future that awaited before her.


	3. Goodbye Nickole

**-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters**

As Edward arrived back home with Bella, he heard the loud voices inside, becoming worried now. As he parked the Volvo in the garage, and got out of the car, heading swiftly inside. The front room was now surrounded by the Cullen's, everyone looking to Edward with cold harsh eyes. Inside all of their heads spoke one word, Nickole. Instantly he knew something had happened.

"Carlisle, what's going on exactly. Everyone is yelling and screaming about me being a asshole that I can't figure out what's going on." Bella had now finally joined them all, receiving the same stares from them. Carlisle eyed him carefully, it figured that he had to be the one to tell him the bad news.

"Edward what was today?" It took Edward a moment before he realized he had missed his anniversary. His eyes went wide with worry.

"Carlisle I forgot, I'm so sorry. Where's Nickole, is she here? I need to see her."

"Edward Nickole never came back here, she must have gone home. I think it might be best if you stayed away for a bit. She's probably very hurt and angry. Wait till tomorrow morning, she might be better to talk to then." Edward nodded, staring down at the floor. Now he understood why he received all the angered stares from his family. Why his sisters seemed to hate him right now.

"And Bella I think it would be best if one of us went to Forks to see what is going on with everything. Jasper and Emmett set out to do this tomorrow, and they will call as soon as they know what is going on." Bella nodded, trying to avert the many eyes on herself.

"Thank you Carlisle, I think I'm going to go to bed right now though. Good night." She walked as fast as she could, feeling the burning eyes of hatred upon her. As she finally got into her temporary bedroom, she let her body just fall on top of the bed. Letting the comforter consume her. It took only an instant before she felt herself fall into a deep sleep.

--

Edward walked outside, sitting on the steps in front of his house. He could only think about how hurt Nickole must be, how much he had let her down. Thank god she hadn't found him with Bella though, that would've only had made things worse. It seemed like forever before the sun began to rise in the sky before him. The rays hitting his skin and glittering like a diamond. He didn't wait to hear an okay from Carlisle, he ran off towards Nickole's house. It would be faster to run anyway, and no one would stop him. He felt the wind ripping through his bronze hair, as his golden eyes watched everything he passed. His movements were graceful like the predator he was, and his prey he sought now was the wife who he had hurt. He had to make things right, to sort everything out. He had to tell her that he was sorry, that she was all he wanted. His feet began to crunch now under the gravel drive he had arrived on, picking up his pace. A sudden change in smell caught his attention, someone else had been there. With worry striking him, he ran faster than ever till he was before the front door. Something was changed, there were no lights, it seemed dead inside. He heard no thoughts, no movements coming from inside as his quivering hands grasped the gold doorknob before him. He twisted it slowly, opening it up to see an empty room. His eyes traveled from the ceiling to the floor, but all that remained were little balls of dust in the tiny corners of the rooms. He moved swiftly up the steps to her bedroom, pushing the door open gently. Again he found nothing but ripped pictures and paintings all over the floor, he tilted his head a bit in wonder. As he picked up the pieces here and there, seeing that they were of himself, and the broken shards of metallic were of a CD, the one he had given her.

"Why?" He pulled himself off the floor, spying a minila envelope resting on the windowsile. He walked slowly over to it, not wanting to open it, but having a desire to know what was going on exactly. As he slowly picked up the envelope and opened it up. Inside he saw a letter, and brought it out, reading it.

_Dear Edward_

_I waited for you Edward, waited to spend our one year anniversary together, but you never showed. So I went looking for you and found you with Bella in our clearing. I have never had my heart ripped out before, but tonight I felt it. Tonight I realized the feelings you have for Bella are stronger than the feelings we had for one another. I am sorry that you can not feel the way I feel for you. I do not hate you for how you feel, you can't fight your feelings, I've learned that the hard way. I will always love you, and you will always have a special place in my heart for you. But I will never return. Goodbye for good Edward, I hope you and Bella will be happy together. I wish you the best. _

_Forever yours_

_Nickole_

As he finished reading the letter she had left for him, he pulled out her wedding band and engagement band. He took in a harsh stiff breath, feeling the stabbing pain that hit inside his chest. He had been so stupid tonight, he had taken everything for granted between them, and had lost her. He wanted to do nothing more than just cry, to let go of everything. Yet he knew of the pain it would bring on his family, he had to bide his time, wait for the perfect moment to say goodbye and leave them for death. He took the rings she had given back to him, and grabbed a small silver chain that rested on the floor in her room. He bended the flimsy metal in his hand to form a clasp as he tied it around his neck, letting the rings slide down the chain and coming to rest on his chest, directly over his heart.

"I will find you again, may it be in life or in death."

He took the note, folding it and placing it in his pocket. He walked down the stairs of the house, and to the front door once again. Looking upon the house one last time before he left, shutting the door softly behind him. Instead of running straight home, he walked. He had no need in him to return there, they would all know soon enough that Nickole was gone. They would hate him, but not as much as he hated himself right now. A crack of thunder erupted above Edward's head, as droplets began to slowly fall to the earth. Nature was helping him cry.

--

"Flight 194A New York to Italy no stops will be boarding in five minutes, please move to gate E to begin boarding."

Nickole stared straight out the glass window in the waiting area at the airport. Her hands rested in her lap, as she sat there hopeless. Inside her body battled the urge to run, just run back to Edward. To just kiss him, hold him, to beg him an answer why to everything he had done. Yet she knew she would get no where. The other part of her body screamed at her, told her she was being stupid, that she could never go back to him. He was a cheater, and that was final. Gabriel placed his one hand over her own, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" He startled her a bit, she was distracted by her own conversation going on inside. She looked up to Gabriel, faking a tiny smile.

"I guess. I miss Edward but I'm so hurt by what he did." Gabriel turned in his seat, ignoring the giggling girls who sat across from them. He turned her to face him, as he stared into her eyes.

"Soon we will be gone from this area, and you won't have to worry about him anymore." Nickole took in a tiny breath, taking in his heavy scent.

"I know, thank you. You have always been so good to me, sometimes I can't understand why." She smiled a little, trying to pick her mood up. Yet she couldn't help but remember Edward, she loved him so much.

"I would die for you, you are my world Nickole." He leaned in, obviously heading to kiss her lips, but deciding last minute to kiss her forehead. He couldn't just move in, as much as he wanted, he had to wait, to give her time to heal.

"Boarding will begin now, all first class passengers please board now." The female voice spoke over the loud speaker. She sighed as she stood up. Holding her hand out to Gabriel, pleased he took her hand. They strode over to the front, giving the flight attendants their tickets and headed through the doorway onto the plane. Hand in hand. They looked like the most amazingly perfect couple.

--

Edward had been walking now for almost half an hour now. The rain had been pelting onto his back, as it dripped slowly from the tips of his hair on to the ground before him. His eyes were black and cold to all feeling as he continued on, so many times he had been asked by a passerby if he needed a ride home, but every time he just ignored them until they went away. He had the way of making others feel uncomfortable around him when he wished to be left alone. Suddenly the sound of a familiar car drove up behind him, he didn't even want to turn and look at Carlisle right now. Carlisle just drove down the road beside Edward, his flashers blinking nonstop. He could not force Edward inside the car, he would have to get in on his own, but he would at least follow him until he decided to. Edward stopped suddenly, seeing that Carlisle was not going to leave anytime soon. He turned and got into the waiting black Mercedes. With Edward safely in the car Carlisle drove off, heading home with his son in tow. He dared not ask Edward what happened exactly, but from Alice's vision he had a pretty good idea what had occurred. He had to wait and let Edward feel ready to talk.

"She left for good Carlisle. She's not coming back."

"You don't.."

"NO! She's not coming back, I hurt her too bad this time. She saw everything, she saw me hug Bella. I was so stupid."

Edward let his head rest in his hands, wishing he could cry right now so that he could let flow his emotions. They traveled the rest of the car ride in silence, arriving home soon enough to the house full of wondering vampires. As soon as they saw Edward and his appearance they all knew what happened. They all knew Alice was right. Nickole was really gone for good. Edward just walked past his family, going upstairs to the bedroom he had at one time called home to him and his wife. As he walked over to the dresser, he picked up a silver heart shaped picture frame, eyeing the smiling and laughing husband and wife in the picture.

"I'm so sorry" He spoke to himself as his fingertips ran over her beautiful face slowly. He went back to his bed, laying down on it and wishing for once that he could sleep. So that he could sleep this nightmare away.

Bella walked downstairs into the main room, looking to all the forlorn family that stood around lifeless. She had no idea what had occurred, it was as if someone had died.

"What, whats wrong?" She stuttered a little at first. Obviously nervous from all the anxious vampires she shared a house with. Carlisle looked to Bella, he knew this wasn't her fault, but most of the family felt that she was at fault, especially Rosalie.

"Nickole left Edward. Everyone in her family is gone, they must have packed up and left last night."

"Is Edward alright?" Rosalie finally snapped, how dare this bitch ask how her brother was doing. She was the one who had caused him so much pain. Rose turned quickly, her eyes red and fierce.

"IS HE ALRIGHT?! HE LOST HIS WIFE! HE LOVED HER YOU KNOW! SHE FINALLY MADE HIM EDWARD AGAIN AND YOU TAKE THAT AWAY! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Rosalie lunged towards Bella finally, but was caught in two strong muscular arms. Emmett as strong as he was, was still having some trouble controlling his wife. Jasper had to finally help him drag her outside. Bella instinctively had backed into the banister behind her, arms thrown in front of her face to protect herself.

"Bella stay inside, we're going to go deal with Rose. I'm sorry she did that." Carlisle spoke quickly, running after the rest of his family who was already outside now. Bella didn't know what to do now, so she walked back upstairs. Yet instead she stopped in front of Edward's door, knocking lightly on it.

"What Bella?" He seemed a tad agitated, but she just ignored it and walked inside his room, closing the door behind her. She spied him soaking wet on his bed. His eyes black and dead.

"I just wanted to come in and say I was sorry. This is all my fault Edward, I never meant for this to happen, really. If there's anything I can do to help you, please, I'll do anything for you."

As she spoke she walked over to his bed, taking a seat down on the edge of it and next to him. Edward blinked his eyes, feeling drunk off his pain. He stared at Bella and saw only Nickole. His beautiful, wonderful Nickole. Her beautiful body, her full lips, oh those lips he thought. Suddenly he pressed his own lips against hers, Bella was startled, but taken too far into the kiss to want to stop him now. His hands ran over her arms, and up onto his back. Pulling her body closer to his own. His hands stroked her body, his eyes closed to everything. All he wanted was to imagine Nickole under him, her naked body pressed to his, not Bella's. So that's what he did, he thought of Nickole, and only Nickole. Yet somewhere deep down, his heart knew of what cheap trickery he used on himself. And somewhere deep down, his heart died just a little bit more.


	4. When It Rains It Pours

-Stephenie Meyer owns all her own characters

Alice shot up from her seat on the living room couch, her eyes wide with fear. A month had gone by since Nickole had disappeared from their lives, and things were still not the same. Jasper stared at his beautiful pixie wife, holding her hands tightly within his own.

"Alice what do you see?!" The urgency was heard in his voice as he spoke to Alice. Worried for her well being. After a moment of Alice blinked her eyes once again, taking a deep heavy breath.

"Something terrible...Where's Edward? and Bella too, we need to speak with them both"

Jasper quirked a curious brow in his wife's direction, but not questioning it any further. Edward had not spent a single day with Bella since Nickole's leaving, except for the mistake he had made. Jasper jumped up in one fell swoop, reaching for the tiny silver cell phone that laid across the mahogany coffee table. Carlisle has left cell phones with every member of the family for easy contact purposes once he and Emmett left for Forks. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Edward, and Bella remained back to watch the house. After two long rings Edward picked up the call from Jasper in a less than happy tone. Yet Jasper was less than surprised anymore from his brothers melancholy appearance.

"Alice needs to talk to you and Bella right away, you need to come home now." Edward sighed, and simply hung up the phone. He would be home right away, he would never ignore Alice like that. Alice in the mean time had wrangled Bella into the living room.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella's curious voice asked her, not sure what to expect really. The slam of the front door caught Bella's attention as she looked over to see Edward gracefully walk into the living room. She had yet to speak to him after the night they spent together. He had acted as if she was never there, as if the night meant nothing to him.

"I'm here Alice, what do you need to speak with me about?" Edward rested his arms across his solid chest, his dull eyes not even glancing toward Bella. Alice sighed, keeping her thoughts hidden from Edward's cautious mind. She needed to word things carefully without letting them all out.

"I had a vision..It was of you and Bella together. Being intimate."

"What more is wrong, I know that can not be it. I know you all too well." Edward's tone was harsh and cold. As if he cared nothing for what he did anymore.

"Of course there's more, but I don't know how to say this really."

"Just say it Alice, I really don't want to be here right now, you know how hard this is for me." Sighing, Alice finally gathered her courage. Her mind freeing her vision into Edward's thoughts. Immediately Edward froze, staring off at his sister in disbelief.

"Bella's pregnant, and it's your baby Edward"

Bella threw her arms around her stomach, clutching it tightly. It was impossible for her to be pregnant. First off they had only spent one night together, and second he was a vampire. Or was it.

"You're wrong Alice, this can't be. Bella is human and I'm not, there is no way that she can be pregnant with my child."

Alice shook her head defensively. Knowing her vision was not wrong, especially not this time.

"NO! Edward it's true, believe me. I would not lie to you about something like this. Trust me. Bella is pregnant, I don't understand how this could happen, but it did. Now we need to figure out a way to deal with this and fast. From what I saw, this baby is not going to wait around like most kids do, she's going to grow, and very very fast."

Before anyone could speak next, Edward was on his cell phone, dialing Carlisle. It didn't even ring once before he heard his father's familiar voice on the other end.

"Carlisle, Bella is pregnant. You need to come home right away. We don't know how this happened or what to do. We need you now."

"We're on our way"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just begining to set over the Tuscan hills of Italy. The beautiful shades of pink, orange, and purple painting a beautiful canvas over the sky. Nickole was getting ready for another night out of feeding, and wandering. Ever since she had moved to Italy to live with the Volturri she had a strange feeling of relief wash over her. She felt at home here with her estranged brothers and sisters. Yet she was the only one of them who remained on her vegetarian diet, she never took away their own. Leaving them to the peace of their familiar ways. A sudden knock on her large oak door shook her out of her stupor.

"Come in"

Gabriel sauntered inside her bedroom. Dressed in his normal fashion attire of black pants, shirt, and leather trenchcoat. Normal dress for the warriors of the Volturri. Nickole smiled to him, as she read the nervous hint in his mind. She knew he had a crush on her, he always had, even when she was still a human. Yet he had never acted on any of it. She was always far better for him as he thought, and yet all he wanted to do was to grab her and kiss her.

"Ready to go out and feed?"

Nickole nodded, throwing on her own trench coat and heading towards the door. She had turned down the offer of becoming an elder and opted for the chance to train and become one of the warriors, one of the great protectors of the Volturri. Something she had always admired.

"Of course, shall we?"

She smiled, entwining her arm with his as they headed out the door and into the Italian night. Ready to feed on the fields filled with the animals that filled the region. They moved through the moonlit streets their senses picking up the movements of the night. Eyes watching the allyways they passed. Their brother and sisters walked the streets around them, bowing their heads as they passed in acknowledgment and honor. As they moved out into the pastures below the city, moving swiftly towards prey that hovered throughout the trees. Gabriel let go of Nickole's arm, watching as she crouched into a hunters position, waiting for her chance to feed on the herd of deer that moved slowly below them.

Unaware of the presence of the hunters above them. Gabriel watched as she hunted the herd down, feeding deeply from the bucks blood. A new hunger reached down inside of his body as he saw this, he wanted to take her as his own. Gabriel growled lightly, walking swiftly down into the field below. His arms crossed across his chest. Nickole looked up to Gabriel, her now crimson eyes meeting his own. A smile playing her ruby lips.

"Why don't you feed yourself? I know this much be hard for you to watch me drink and touch nothing"

He chuckled lightly at her comment, shaking his head lightly in response.

"There's something I want to touch, and it's not the deer"

Gabriel fell down onto his knees before Nickole. His hands coming to rest on the side of her face. Her eyes stared deeply into his own, Gabriel had been the first man she had let come near her since Edward had ripped her heart to pieces. She blew her cold velvet breath on his face, feeling him so close to her. She closed her eyes slowly, as she felt him move closer. His lips finally coming to rest upon her own. Tasting the feast she had fed upon. His fingers slowly inched to rest on the back of her head, fingers intertwined through her hair. Her lips hungrily bit back against his own, holding him to her own body. Slowly she broke the kiss, looking deeply into his own eyes.

"...Why?"

"I love you, I've loved you for so long. Yet I had to wait, and I did, I waited. Now here you are, in front of me, I can't wait any longer, I want to feel your skin against my own."

Her finger tips traced his chest slowly, feeling the muscles underneath his silk shirt. She wanted so much to take him right there, to be one with him, and yet deep down, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew deep down there would be only one man to ever be able to touch her again like that, and that was Edward.

"Gabriel..I..I do love you..But not the way you want me to..I'm sorry.." She stood then, leaving him behind her as she ran back into the city. She wanted no more than to disappear. To leave the world behind, but she knew she couldn't. She knew deep down that it would only make her pain worse, and deep down she knew she would never stop loving Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carlisle how could this happen?! She's only a human!"

Rosalie spit out her words like acid burned behind them. Yet deep down she was envious of Bella. She was being able to give birth to the child she would never be able to have. Carlisle shook his head in disbelief, he was not sure what to say to all the new events that had occurred. By the time he and Esme had returned home Bella was far more pregnant than when he received the worried phone call from Edward. She looked about five months pregnant now, and growing further along every minute that passed.

"I don't know Rosalie. This goes beyond my knowledge, she shouldn't be pregnant in any way, and not this far along for that matter."

"You need to get rid of it Carlisle. Bella looks horrible, as if she's dying." Edward spoke cold about the child that grew inside his ex fiances stomach. Bella wrapped her arms defensivly around her stomach, as if that would protect the child inside her from the waiting vampires that surrounded her.

"NO! You arn't hurting my child. It's not his fault that we didn't protect ourselves, and I am not going to let you kill this innocent child."

"Bella you do not understand, the child is sucking the life out of you. If we don't remove the child you are going to die, and the child as well. It's for your best interest, I swear." Carlisle strode towards her slowly, coming to kneel down before her. His hand running over her stomach slowly as he felt the child move inside of her stomach. Bella continued to shake her head in defiance.

"No I don't care, I'm taking the chance. He's my child even if you don't want him Edward. I don't care what any of you say, you are not hurting the child."

Sighing Carlisle stood up finally, seeing defeat. He slowly moved from the living room and into the never used dining room. Edward following swiftly behind him. His arms crossed in anger across his chest.

"I don't care what she says Carlisle, the baby must be removed, and now, before it's too late." Carlisle ran his fingers through his blonde hair, sighing.

"I know Edward, the child is growing quicker than we can stop it. But don't worry, the child will be removed, one way or another."

"What about Jacob, does he know about all this?" Edward cocked a curious brow now, he hadn't heard from Jacob since Carlisle and Emmett returned from Forks. Things had gotten pushed under the rug when they returned.

"Well we ran into him while he was running with the pack hunting. I spoke to him about Bella and he said he would be returning for her soon. He just wanted to make sure everything was safe. This was before you called though, so he has no idea about the child."

"When is he returning?" The knock on the front door made them raise their eyes to the door, they had been so intuned to their conversation they had ignored the pattering of feet to their door. Edward heard the worried thoughts that ran through Jacob's mind as he looked to Carlisle.

"Now I'm guessing"


	5. When's The Shower?

-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters

Jacob's fist banged on the large oak door. His worried thoughts going to his beautiful love that laid behind the door. He wanted to much to break it down, but he thought it might be rude since they had kept Bella safe for him. Suddenly the door creaked open slowly. Jacob's eyes being met with Carlisle. Carlisle gave Jacob a warm smile, genuine. While Jacob gave nothing back to him, same ol' Jacob.

"Welcome back Jacob. We were begining to worry about you" Carlisle moved back from the door, holding it open while Jacob walked into the threshold.

"Thank you Carlisle. Where is my Bella? I take it she's safe"

"Of course. She's in the living room right now with Alice and Jasper. But there are some...well complications Jacob"

The air suddenly grew very thick with the heightened tension in the room. Jacob's once warm chocolate eyes becoming pitch black with anger. 'What type of complications?' was all Jacob could think as he stared at the bloodsucker before him. He arms began to shake into slow tremors as he stared at Carlisle. Edward standing back in the shadows, but his stench still ominous in the small room. Carlisle raised his hands in defense as he stared at Jacob, trying to calm him down somewhat. He didn't want anyone to get hurt tonight.

"Now Jacob calm yourself. Bella is alive and well, but something happened while you were gone. We all need to just have a seat and talk this all out before anyone does anything. Please for Bella's sake, can we just sit and talk?"

Jacob growled lightly in response to Carlislebut began to control his temperament. The tremors calming down slowly.

"Okay leech, let's talk, and make it fast. I want to see Bella"

"When you left some emotions we thought were gone began to resurface again. It made things very difficult for Edward's wife Nickole. She couldn't take the pain of it anymore and left Edward, and we haven't seen her or her family now for a couple of months. Edward searched for her, but could not find her. Alice hasn't even seen any new visions of her at all, so we believe she is hiding her new where abouts from us in order to keep Edward away."

"Oh so horrible, Edward lost his wife, watch me cry. If that's all then can I go and see my Bella?" Jacob turned to make his way past Carlisle and head into the living room. When he was stopped in his tracks, a worried look still placed upon his angelic face.

"First of all Jacob Nickole is my daughter still, she means the world to me. So her being hurt so much over Bella being here angers myself, and the rest of my family. Second Edward is devastated, he is my first child, he wants his wife back and he can never get her due to all this. Third and lastly, this is not all the bad news I have to tell you."

Jacob raised a brow at Carlisle's little speech, but was further caught off gaurd due to the ending of it. How much more bad news can there be he thought to himself, but decided to just wait to see what more he had to say. Carlisle sighed, calming himself for the worst news of all.

"..After Nickole left Edward was completely lost..He lost his mind a little, and Bella came to him to try to comfort him, and they got lost in the moment...They were intimate with one another. Yet it was only one time, since then Edward has stayed far away from her, he regrets that night very much. Yet something came from it..Bella's pregnant.."

That was it, Jacob lost it completely. His arms shaking as if he was about to drop down and change right then and there. Yet he didn't he wanted to rip Edward to shreds himself, piece by piece. He wanted his hands to throw the pieces aside, to feel his cold lifeless body in his two hands. To burn his cold skin. Instantly he ran into the living room, trying to find some salvation, some denial in the accusations. Yet all he found a was pregnant Bella clutching her stomach in the living room. She was obviously afraid that he was going to try to hurt her, but he would never do that. Not to his Bella. He loved her too much, no matter what she did to him. It had to simply be all that damn blood suckers fault.

"Oh god Jacob..I'm...I'm so sorry..." Bella's words were broken by the sobs that threatened to choke her. That broke him, her beautiful dark eyes looking out at him. Begging him for forgiveness. Forgiveness that was unneeded. She wasn't at fault, it was the leech, of course it was. He fell down at her knees, holding Bella to his sweltering body.

"Bella it's not your fault, he seduced you, it's all his fault. Don't worry honey, i'll take care of him, I promise. Then we will go and get rid of..of that thing that's growing in you..I don't know how but we will once we get home. I promise you."

Bella broke Jacob's grip upon her body, pushing him back from her. Her eyes frozen upon his own in shock from his words. He was going to kill Edward, her Edward. Then he was going to kill the innocent child that grew inside her stomach. How dare he, how dare he even think of this.

"Jacob you will not harm either of them. It was not Edward's fault, he was hurt, he wanted some comfort and found it inside of me. It was a night I would not take back for anything. I'm sorry Jacob, but honestly it was what I have been dreaming about since I first met him. I'm sorry about this, but I can't lie to you. And the child what grows inside of me is innocent, and harmless. They didn't ask for this, they don't deserve to die because of what I did. I will not let you hurt anyone. Not because of my actions."

Jacob just stared at her, dumbfounded by the words she spoke to him. She was changed, she was not the same Bella he had grown to love. He just shook his head, trying to remain calm.

"Bella...I don't understand all this. This damn leech seduces you in one night, you become pregnant and you're protecting them both because of some sick love you have for that damn blood sucker. I don't get it at all. If I killed him I would put that bastard out of his misery, and out of our lives. Then we could continue our life in peace and happiness with no further interruption. Why?"

"Because deep down part of me still loves him, and that part is growing now because of the amazing gift he gave me. The child that grows inside of me is that gift, I can't lose either of them right now. I just can't, please you need to understand. I can't leave them."

Jacob's eyes dropped to the floor, his head shaking in response to her empty words. For so long he had thought her love for the bloodsuckers had stopped. She had lied to him, made him believe everything she had told him. How could he be so foolish to think she could actually love him. Before she could say anymore to him he stood up and ran for the door. Morphing out the door before instantly, his clothes ripping into shreds around the threshold of the Cullen's home. Bella sighed, clutching her stomach and looking around the empty room. Edward moved slowly into the living room. Sitting on the white couch across from Bella. His golden eyes boring into her own chocolate orbs.

"Carlisle should check you out you know. Let him inspect the child, we don't want anything to harm the baby."

Bella smiled at him, feeling a sudden ease flow through her body. Jasper obviously behind it all. Yet she couldn't be more happy that Edward was accepting their fate together. They were meant for one another, and this child was a miracle proving it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had seemed to move by effortlessly for Nickole in Italy. By day she trained in the many cavernous rooms the Volturri retained. By night she would walk the streets, immersing herself with the night life, Gabriel licking at her heels the whole way. Although she loved being surrounded by Gabriel, she still found herself yearning for the one man she couldn't have. She painted memories along her canvas's, tracing her fingertips over the lines of his chisled jaw.

"Another day, another painful memory of those golden eyes"

A sigh escaped her beautiful lips. Soft footsteps fell down the hall towards her room, but disappeared as they hit her door. Her icy eyes fell upon the large wooden double doors to her room, but could find no sign of anyone there. Shrugging it off she turned back to her current work of art, staring into his deep golden eyes.

"You are far more beautiful when you are sad my love"

A strange voice rang out in the dark, and yet she was surprised to find it comforting. Her eyes falling upon the man who now currently sat in the armchair across from her. His light green eyes glinting in the flickering candle light. His shoulder length dark brown hair was tied back behind his neck. His fingers clinging to the arms of chairs. Shock took in her system as she stared at her husband. He hadn't changed much, no man could be more beautiful, even as a vampire.

"..Louie.."

He smiled, seeing her memory had no forgotten him. She had been the one to bite him after all, even though it was in hunger. He still held some painful memories from that night, and yet he found solace in the fact that he would be able to be with his wife forever. Yet much had changed since then, he had grown so much, seen the world through new eyes.

"Yes love. It has been a very long time"

"...I..I thought you were gone..Why are you here?"

"I've been here since you bit me. The Volturri took me in considering the fact that I was the first creature created from you. I am quite strong due to this fact and they find me very valuable in that fact."

"Then why haven't I seen you at all, or even sensed you for that matter?"

"Precaution my dear, precaution. They wanted to make sure you would fit in very well here before they brought back old memories. I kept myself out of your range for a bit, just to make sure all was well. And now I feel like you are fine. I thought it was about time to reveal myself to you, I have missed you." In one instant he was up from his chair, and striding quickly before her. His fingertips running softly over her cheek. Her breath caught at his touch, feeling the electrical shock flowing through his fingertips onto her skin.

"It is good to see you again, how have you been?"

"I have been well for the most part I guess."

Louie laughed lightly at her answer, knowing the lies behind her eyes.

"You don't lie well my dear, you never have. Now really, how have you been since fate decided to take you away from me?"

Nickole leaned into his touch softly, it had been quite a long time since she had been by her husband. Since she had seen him, and now here he was. Standing before her in all his glory. And all she could do was cry now, to let him feel the drops of her tears upon his skin.

"Horrible Louie, horrible. Viktor used me as his puppet. He had me make him others that were horrible, one was my..husband at the time...He hurt me so badly. He raped me, and beat me. I couldn't fight back though, I just couldn't find the strength to hurt them. Finally they brought me back around someone, someone who I was told was dead..." Louie looked to the painting she sat in front of, feeling the pain emanating off of her. He wanted so much to kill the creature that had hurt her, but he knew secretly that it was already taken care of.

"I'm guessing that he wasn't as dead as you thought...Edward Cullen is an interesting creature, I don't blame you for wanting to be with him, not at all." Nickole bit back a deep sob, chuckling lightly at his comment.

"..Viktor tried to trick me into killing the Cullen's, so that he could claim their power. I couldn't do it though, not to him, not to any of them. I love them all, they are my family still. I ended up having to destroy them all, and that's when the Volturri came, but I guess you already knew that much. Then something happened, Bella came back, and took my love away from me. He left me for the human, and now here I am. Alone and destroyed. I can't seem to get my mind off of Edward, and I can't seem to rid myself of all the painful memories. It's as if he burned himself into my skin, something I can never get rid of...Oh god Louie I'm so sorry." Nickole stared up into his eyes, feeling so sorry for telling him all of her painful memories. Yet all he did was wrap his arms tightly around her body, holding her to him.

"It's alright now my love. Viktor can never hurt you again, and neither can the Cullens for that matter. Edward is an idiot for giving you up. If it wouldn't hurt you so much I would go and take care of him myself, but I can't do that to you."

Nickole burried her face into Louie's chest, her own arms wrapping around his chest. His scent strong in her senses. Overpowering even. Suddenly she felt herself leaning up, her own lips finding his. Her hungry lips moving harsh and fast over his own. He wanted her just as much. His fingertips running over her body, pulling at the cloth that covered her skin. Ripping it into pieces and tossing it aside. Nickole ripped at his shirt, tossing aside the pieces as well.

"Is this really what you want?" Louie asked her, taking a unneeded breath. To look deep within her deep blue eyes. She stared back into his green, nodding.

"I want to just feel something again..Other than this pain..Please, give me something to feel again.."

Louie nodded. Pulling her body up against his own hard body. He carried her over to the large Victorian bed, laying her down ontop of it. Their hands searched eagerly over one another, lips searching for the passion and want they both needed. Yet at the same time, a new life was being brought into the world, the life that would bring out the destruction of everything she held dear.


	6. Fly, Fly Away

-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters

An angry fist beat at the large wooden double doors in Nickole's room. Her eyes darted suspiciously to them, listening to the whispers behind them. Jane and her brother Alec argued about breaking it down if she didn't answer soon.

"I will come to the meeting when I am ready to, now leave my room before you make me angry!" Nickole hissed at the door, knowing they would hear the tone in her voice. A broken hiss came from the other side of the door, and disappeared just as fast as it came. Alec dragged his sister down the hall and back into the main room where the meeting was about to converge. Something was happening, something very horrible. Nickole could hear the many worried thoughts that rang in the many minds, and one unfamiliar mind rang in hers. Irina.

Silently she drug out her black leather trench coat, pulling it on in one fell swoop. She knew that Aro would love to see her in it, especially since she refused to wear the cape most of the guards wore. She didn't like to blend in with the rest of them, especially since she was quite different. Swiftly she walked towards the meeting room, her eyes falling on the many faces that surrounded the female who stood in the middle. Irina, Tanya's sister from the Danali coven stood in the middle. Her white hair falling down her back smoothly, her beautiful face torn in anger and hatred. Her mind running from the wolves who destroyed Laurent, to the current reason she was there before them all. The child that Edward created with Bella, the child that Nickole had no idea existed. Her eyes grew wide with shock, while the pain burned in her veins. He had betrayed her even worse than she had thought.

Aro's sudden grave voice broke Nickole out of her stupor. Her eyes locking directly upon him and the remaining elders before them. Their minds running over the danger this new creation would bring their kind. Especially since what they created was illegal in the vampire world. No immortal child shall live or even be thought about, by decree from the Volturri.

"The Cullen's have broken our most taboo rule. They have created an imortal child. Our witness has shown myself the truth in this matter, and Nickole has seen it as well in her mind no doubt. Now I find that we shall take direct measures in this matter and send out a team to inspect the damage we have to set straight, and also to take care of the matter. If it comes down to it we shall also have to bring the full Volturri force to destroy the Cullen clan. We have decided on sending a small group of chosen guards to see what we are dealing with. Gabriel I am leaving this in your hands, you must choose a small group to accompany yourself to their whereabouts."

Gabriel gave Aro a quick nod in response to his demand, and gave a glance towards Nickole. He already had an idea of who he would chose to go with him. He would need strong fighters who would know their ways around humans comfortably, something not most of the others would be able to follow.

"Of course Aro, Casius, Marcus. I shall take Nickole, Jess, and Louie with myself. They work the best around humans, and Nickole knows her ways around the Cullen's the best. Her knowledge will prove very useful in this matter. Plus her gift shall help us see within the minds of the others, and block our thoughts from Edward's. It shall give us the upper hand. Jess and Louie are the strongest and oldest fighters, they will be able to defeat Emmett and Jasper with no problem. But there is one thing I need to know, the females, and Carlisle. What would you like done to them? I know they will most likely not fight until it comes to it, but shall you like them destroyed no matter what?"

The elders looked to one another, not sure what to think at this moment. Carlisle was one of their eldest friends, and the females were quite helpless. Yet they had broken the rules and had to suffer the punishment. Yet maybe, just maybe they would be able to gain power over a couple of them. The ones who would be the most useful to the Volturri. Edward and Alice would be spared of course, while the rest were destroyed. Nickole could not see past any thoughts that entered the elders minds, but blew it off. Maybe they weren't sure enough of anything to be able to land on one decision. Could she blame them really?

"For now just do what you must to get the child away from the Cullen's, see what the child is capable of and report back to us. Once we get word Demetri and Felix shall meet up with you at the airport to take the child back to Italy, and we shall take over from there. The Cullen's will be sure to follow at that point, and we shall take them down at that point. Let us lead them in the den while sparing the lives of the humans. Leave then less the wiser. Now go, Jane shall go make the plane tickets. By the time you get there they shall be waiting for you. Good luck, and report back when you have the child."

They turned on their heels, leaving and heading for the roof. Nickole had no idea what to expect now, she was going to be forced to destroy the one thing she loved the most. Yet she had to, she was a Volturri warrior now, due to what Edward had done. She couldn't be held responsible or guilty for the pain he caused himself by creating the abomination of an imortal child with Bella. He had to suffer the consequences. Just like the other vampires of the world. Edward died inside of her at that moment.

The plane ride was excruciatingly long and boring. The same lovey dovey movie playing across the screen. Nickole didn't even need to bother to purchase headphones, she could hear the movie playing in every ones minds loud and clear. Nickole decided to sit beside Jess the whole ride, and left Gabriel and Louie to be uncomfortable beside one another. Ever since that fateful night when Nickole and Louie had embraced one another she had regretted it, and Gabriel knew it. Yet now they had to set aside differences and vendetta's to work with one another.

"I hate sitting in these planes, so close to all these humans. The temptation is horrible." Jess sighed, eyeing up the passengers who surrounded them on the plane. He was not quite thirsty to the point of killing everyone on the plane, but he was tempted, and that was enough to give Nickole a warning scare.

"Someone once said that it was like letting an alcoholic loose in a room with a vintage bottle of brandy. I never really understood that until I read your mind, and felt the thirst burning in your throat; if you feel yourself getting out of control please don't hide it from myself or Gabriel. Tell us and we shall take care of it."

She raised a brow at Jess, giving him a warning glance. Knowing that her whispered warnings could be heard by Gabriel and Louie. Jess simply nodded, becoming still as a rock as refused to breathe. Refused to take in the smell of the beautiful brandy, the alcoholic held back. Nickole sighed, letting out a breath. She simply stood up, moving back towards the bathrooms at the end of the plane. Gabriel feeling Nickole's need to talk, stood up and moved back towards the back of the plane. His black trench coat billowing out around him. His hands ran up her back, running to her shoulders.

"Jess is younger than ourselves. He hasn't been around humans as much as us. Give him some time to adjust. You've seen him fight, he's one of the best warriors beside ourselves." She sighed, nodding her head simply.

"I know, I know. It's just all his feelings and cravings, I see them, I feel them. It's hard to help someone else resist when you yourself is still doing it as well. I'm going to need some definate help." Gabriel's strong hands began to massage her shoulders, easing the tension and stress in them.

"I'm here for you, I'm always going to be here for you. Does this help at all?"

"It feels amazing actually. It's helping to take my mind off other things. Thank you so much Gabriel, for everything." She sighed, letting her eyes close for a moment. Gabriel's mind was so tranquil, so pleasent to hear. His thoughts were on love, and happiness. Something she longed for, something she had let go of for far too long. Maybe, just maybe she could be happy again. Maybe she could feel again.

"Will you sit with me now or will you return to sit by Jess?" Gabriel's sudden question caught her off gaurd. Her eyes shooting up and looking back towards their seats.

"..I will drive with you, but for now I think I shall remain beside Jess. It would be easier for me to control him, than Louie. We have to think about the humans, they can't be any more the wiser. We should probably get back actually."

She slid out from his fingertips, walking back towards her seat. His thoughts becoming clouded and sad. Something she caused and regretted imediatly. Nickole sat beside Jess again, grasping his hand in her own. He was so young compared to herself. She felt nothing more than pity for him, and wanted to be there for him. He smiled to her, his free hand running through his spiked black hair.

"Thank you for helping me. This isn't as easy as I thought it would be." She nodded to him, smiling in return.

"It's not a problem. I understand completely about the thirst, I can feel it inside your mind. I'll be here for you the whole time we are here, as long as you need me. You are like a son to me, I wouldn't want to have to be the one to hunt you down for destroying the plane." She laughed lightly. Knowing all to well that he would be able to do it very easily. He nodded, laughing in response as well.

"Even though you were created younger than myself mother dearest! HA!" He laid his head back, relaxing as they waited for the plane to land. Continuing to hold hands the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cullen's waited patiently in the pure white living room. Everyone had been on the edge of their seats since Irina had seen Renesme in the clearing the day Bella and Jacob had gone hunting with her. Alice had since then seen Irina go to the Volturri, but had no answer to what their decision was yet. Bella stroked the back of Renesme's head, Edward holding Bella against his chest. The perfect family. Alice sat as far away from everyone as she could, trying to see any new answers to the families questions. Jasper stared out the back window, sighing. Even he was having trouble keeping himself calm and relaxed with all the new things going on throughout the house.

Suddenly Alice stared straight out, her eyes locked on the far wall. Jasper turned and saw his wife, knowing instantly that she was having a vision. Instantly he was at her side, kneeling down beside her, his arms locked around her body.

"Alice my love, what do you see? what is it?" Jasper asked her quickly, worried with how his wife seemed locked into her vision. The remainder of the family looked at Alice, and then to Edward. Wondering if he was seeing what she was. But his face was blank like hers, her mind was clouded to his own, and purposly. Alice began to relax a bit into Jasper's hold, sighing as she laid back against his chest.

"Alice what's wrong?" Carlisle asked her what everyone else was thinking. She looked to Carlisle, worry streaking her face, and then to Edward.

"The Volturri have made their decision. They are sending out a small group of their best warriors to come and steal the child. She has been deemed to much a danger to the humans to live. They have also decided that we shall all be punished for the child as well. They believe her to be an immortal child."

The silence in the room was horrible, you could have heard a pin drop at that moment. Edward clung tighter to Bella, and Bella in turn clung tighter to Renesme. How could anyone want to hurt their family, they had never done anything wrong. Yet here they were ready to destroy their family.

"When are their warriors coming Alice? How much time do we have?" Edward asked his sister quickly, worry easily seen in his eyes.

"They are arriving in town as we speak. We are out of time Edward, it's too late."

Just then the sound of tires pulling onto the gravel drive on the Cullen's drive echoed in their ears. Bella placed a sleeping Renesme on top of the couch, leaving her in Jacob's helpful hands. He phased down into his wolf form, making it easier to protect his sleeping love. The rest of the Cullen's hurried outside, taking protective crouches and stances in front of their house. Ready to die for the innocent child that slept on the couch in the house behind them.


	7. Reunited In A Bloody Thirst

-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters

Carlisle took the lead from his family, as they watched three vampires in black trench coats stride quickly in front of them. Their black trench's billowing out around their bodies. The wind rustling their hair around their pale faces. The lead male was one Edward recognized immediately, Gabriel. The male warrior of death and the protector of his wife from her immortal birth. Carlisle placed his hands up in front of his chest. Motioning for the intruders to halt their walk. Instantly they did, as Gabriel looked to the family that stood defensively before him. His eyes staying on the recent addition to the family, Bella.

"Welcome to my home and to my family. I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife, Esme Cullen, and our children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella."

"Thank you for your kind welcome Carlisle, I am Gabriel and these are my two warriors Louie, and Jess. Yet we know you are aware of our coming, and why you offer such a kind welcome defies my knowledge."

A snarl ripped through Emmett's teeth as he positioned himself into a crouch, ready to pounce at a moments notice. Carlisle looked to Emmett and shook his head, trying to wind his son down. Jess took the same crouch, snarling in response to him. Gabriel smirked as he saw Jess, not trying to discourage his behavior. They were meant to kill the Cullen's after all.

"Yes we know of your knowledge but we mean no harm to you. We simply wish to speak with you to try to show you there is no harm in our home. So that maybe you may carry this knowledge with you back to the Volturri." Gabriel simply shook his head, tsking along the way.

"You're family has created the biggest nuiscence for the Volturri. First with your son almost showing the world who we really are, and then the human girl who knew of our world and was kept alive for far too long. Now your most horrible crime being the creation of the immortal child who you have hidden behind that large wolf in your house. You know as well as any other vampire the biggest rule we have is that no immortal child shall be born, and be allowed to live. Including those who have created and kept the said child alive. You're lives are all forfeit due to this heinous crime."

Nickole had been running through the forest, listening intently to the conversation going on between the Cullen's and her warriors. They were to create the distraction while she hid her mind from Edward and kidnapped the child. Something she knew Alice would never be able to see since Alice couldn't get a good grip on Renesme's future. It was the perfect plan. Nickole landed onto the familiar backyard of the Cullen's. Her silent footfalls creeping around to the open window where she slid in. Her back to the walls as she watched Jacob in the living room, his own back to her as he watched and listened out the window. He was foolish. Never leave your back unguarded. She could feel two heartbeats, could hear the gentle sounds of sleeping, and was confused. She was here to kidnap an immortal child, not a real one.

Thinking it was a trick, she shook the worry from her mind. Continue on with the mission she thought, and that's what she did. Coming back from around the wall she attacked Jacob. Knocking him down to the ground, and knocking him into unconsciousness instantly. He wasn't prepared for an attack, so he had left his neck open for an easy attack. She then turned, her eyes falling upon the child who slept on the couch. It was weird that she would be sleeping, but again it could be a trick. So she grabbed her up into her arms, and ran out the back door. Heading straight into the forest. Renesme not waking up as she blindfolded her and tied her hands.

Gabriel smirked, knowing that she had already kidnapped the child. He hiss between his teeth, turning on his heels and running towards the car they had parked at the end of the drive. Jess and Louie followed on his heels, running and getting into the car as well. They sped off from the house, pulling off the side of the road as they saw Nickole standing on the side of it. Her arms holding the child in it. As they stopped the car Nickole jumped into the passenger side, clutching the child to her chest. Her ears listening to the beating of the heart that continued on, feeling the warmth of the skin she touched. She was speechless, and very confused still. There was no trick as good as this. Gabriel eyed her curiously, sensing the same thing.

"I thought you grabbed the child"

"I did, this is the child" Nickole stared at him, as he sped away from town. Heading towards the motel they were staying at.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's were speechless and shocked as she watched the Volturri warriors leave in a sudden rush. Yet it was a good thing, it meant they had more time to plan an attack. To survive. He looked to Edward, and then to the rest of his family. Letting out a relieved sigh.

"Well I guess their sudden absence is a good thing. We should be thankful for now."

"We should also plan our next move as well, especially since we know they will be back." Edward spoke, relaxing a bit. Bella sighed and headed back inside the house. Her sudden scream brought the rest of the Cullen's running into the house to see what was the commotion.

"BELLA WHAT'S WRONG?!" Edward looked around to see Jacob laying on the floor unconscience and the couch where Renesme once laid was now empty. Carlisle ran to Jacob's side, tending to him.

"He'll be alright, just unconscious." Edward ran to the couch where Bella stood letting out tearless sobs. He held her to his body, looking around for any signs of Renesme's whereabouts. Yet he could hear nothing and sense nothing. Jasper sniffed around the couch, following the scent to the backdoor.

"She went out the backdoor, and very 's also another scent here, a familiar one. Yet I can't place my finger on it. Emmett ran out the door, running through the forest with Jasper behind him. Searching for the scent to see where it would lead them. Yet finding it stopped at the road. They looked to one another, nodding.

"They took a car away, we won't be able to follow it." Jasper spoke to Emmett, hanging his head down in defeat. They had lost their niece. Quickly and silently they ran back through the forest, heading home once again. Jasper ran over to Alice, embracing her tightly to him. She laid his head down on her shoulder, her fingers running through his hair.

"You tried, I know you did my love. We will find her." She tried to reasure him. Rosalie did the same with Emmett. While Bella and Edward sobbed silently on the couch together. Their daughter in the hands of someone who most likely wanted her dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nickole stood inside the waiting hanger of the airport, awaiting the coming of Demetri and Felix. She had called them as soon as they had returned to the motel room. Reporting the news of their trip being successful. Aro had almost jumped through the phone with excitement. Even while she explained that the child was alive, her heart beating and all. He simply had explained it as a trick by the Cullen's. He still wanted her to bring the child to Italy so that the Cullen's would eventually come for her. She thought it to be suspicious, but went along with the plan like nothing had changed. She eyed the changing times for the planes, seeing that Demetri's and Felix's flight had gotten pushed back due to weather. She sighed.

"Great, now I have to wait even longer for these two. Better go and call Gabriel then." She stood up, walking towards the airport cafe. Her fingers dialing the numbers on her small black cell phone.

"What's wrong?" His worried voice spoke quickly. Gabriel didn't like being alone with the child anymore than she did. Her heartbeats and breathing scared everyone. She wasn't anything they had ever known, her scent wasn't human. It was very very different, and so were her acts.

"The flight was pushed back, their going to be half an hour late. How is everything there?"

"Louie and Jess went to get some food for the girl. Jess is terrified of the girl, her blood is very mouthwatering to him. Something he hadn't expected. Louie just doesn't like her scent at all, I seem to be the only one man enough to be around this girl. I don't understand any of this, why would the elders send us to capture a human..well almost human child. She isn't an immortal child exactly, she grows daily. I don't understand it all."

Nickole sighed, hanging her head down in thought. She was even more confused by everything that was occurring, it didn't seem right to have the child.

"I know, I know. I don't understand this anymore than you. She's more than a human, and less than a vampire. Her strength and knowledge is amazing."

"If she got in the wrong hands, someone could create others like her. They could harness her power, and could control a lot of lives. Just like her family, if anyone gained control over any of them they would be sure to have a lot of power in their hands. It would be horrible." He let out an exhausted sigh, shaking his head. Yet this she didn't see. Suddenly her eyes opened wide, her head shooting up. That was it, how blind could she have been. Power. This child was unlimited power.

"Oh my god"

"What? Nickole what's wrong?! answer me damnit!" Gabriel yelled through the phone to her. She simply shook her head, pushing the stupor out. It all clicked, she figured out the trick. Why they wanted her to capture the child. Why they wanted the child brought to them alive, why they wanted the Cullen's to follow for the child. She would give them power, and bring more power to them. They had created an amazing trap.

"Gabriel oh god! We were so stupid! We let them lead us blindly into all of this!"

"Nickole what in all hell are you talking about?"

"The child isn't an immortal child. They knew that all along. They saw it in Irina, but they couldn't let anyone think it wasn't just that, the most taboo, an immortal child. They wanted us to all think it was an immortal child so that I wouldn't see through it all and see the truth. So that I would become angry and do whatever they asked me to do. Anything to hurt the person who had hurt me."

"You're confusing me, what has this to do with the damn girl!"

"The girl is some offspring yes, she's human and vampire, a weird combination of both. I don't know how they did it, but they did. They created an amazingly strong and smart child. Given amazing gifts, amazing power. What does Aro want more than anything in the world? Power. Once he gets the girl in his position the others will come looking for her. Then he will make them a deal to spare all their lives, and they would take it. Of course they would, anything for their daughter. And then they would have this amazing unlimited power, they would control more than just Italy at that point. We walked right into their plan, and helped them accomplish it. We all did, nobody knows. I'm coming back right now, we have to take the girl back before Demetri and Felix get here. We have to protect this child!"

"As soon as you get back we'll take her to the Cullen's, but this isn't going to be easy. They are most definatly not going to trust us now. See you soon."

Nickole sighed, hanging up her cell phone and running through the airport. Faster than human eyes. She drove through the traffic, weaving in and out of cars. Until she got back to the motel. Jess was sitting outside of the motel room, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Especially now.

"Anything so far?"

He simply shook his head, and stared back towards the forest. He wouldnt' dare go back into the motel room, he would be far more happier once we were rid of the child. It would be easier on his thirst. She nodded and headed into the motel room, eyeing the girl who sat curled into a ball on top of the bed. She stared at Gabriel and Louie who sat far from her, staring at her in return.

"What the hell happened? What did you two do?"

"She won't eat anything, we don't know what to do. Then she started to scream so Louie snarled at her, and she snarled back. I separated them, but then she got upset and just laid on the bed like that. We don't know what to do."

Nickole hissed to both of them, pointing to the door.

"Get out now!"

They silently left, closing the door behind them. She shook her head, walking slowly to the bed. She knelt beside it, placing her hand on the side of the child's head. Renesme just remained still. Her mind cried and screamed in pain, she missed her family, she was starving. She wanted blood.

"You don't eat like humans do, you take your hunger after your father. I am so sorry, I should've paid more attention. And you are going to be returning back to your family very soon, I promise you this. Please at least blink for me, show me that you've heard anything I've said."

Renesme blinked her eyes, but still refused to move. She wasn't sure of this woman, how could she understand anything she said. Why was she being so nice to her, she was after all her kidnapper. Nickole sighed, seeing that this would be a little harder.

"I understand everything you say through your mind, like your father Edward. And I am nice to you because what I did was wrong, I took you from your family for the wrong reasons. But I am trying to right these wrongs. Please do not be afraid of me. I am so sorry for all of this."

"How did you know my father's name?" Nickole smiled to Renesme. Her fingers running through her hair softly.

"Your father and I know eachother. We arn't enemies actually, we were husband and wife at one point. But something happened between us both and we split up. That's where your mother had you little one."

"Oh. Sorry that things didn't work out between you and my father."

"Don't feel sorry, it was before you and is no concern of yours. Something that just happened, not a big deal really. You really need to eat, I can hear the hunger in your mind. Plus your stomach is growling." Nickole laughed lightly, smiling down at Renesme.

"I am really hungry, but I don't know yet. I mean it could be a trick."

"Is there any way I can make you see that I will not harm you?" Renesme bit down on her bottom lip, so much like her mother. Suddenly she shot up, faster than a human child should, and then again she wasn't exactly human.

"Can I show you something?" She stretched out her hands towards Nickole's face. She nodded her head, not sure what to think exactly. Yet she let her do so. Her mind ran through every thought, every action, every word that had been spoken and done around Renesme. When everything slowly left her mind she was speechless. Renesme just stared at her.

"I've known you for a long time Nickole. I've been waiting for you to return." Nickole shook her head, tilting it curiously as she stared at Renesme.

"What are you talking about? How could you have been waiting for me?"

"Daddy talked about you in his memories, I saw them all. Saw the love he has for you, he never stopped. You made him so happy. How could I be upset by all his love and devotion. You were like another mother to me, even though I never met you. I've always loved you as well."

"..I don't know what to say really..I mean...I kidnap you, I frighten you to death, and you still love me. After everything?"

"Yes, a child will never hate their parent. They will love them forever. I will forever love you, no matter what. Now let's go and feed. I can see you're hungry too, there are some decent deer around here." Renesme jumped up from the bed, putting her hand out to Nickole's.

"Let's go mom" Nickole smiled, taking Renesme's hand in her own. They slowly jumped out the back door, leaving a small note for Gabriel to there whereabouts. Mother and daughter reunited in a bloody thirst.


	8. Return The Baby, Save The World

-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters

Nickole ran through the familiar forests, Renesme clinging to her back the whole time. The scents rang like a bell in her senses. Picking apart her old home as she slowly became reacquainted with everything she had left behind so long ago. A soft rustling behind the oaks before her. Elk. A herd of them by the sounds, four, maybe even five. It was a good grouping for hunting, especially with Renesme by her side. Nickole slowed to a halt, letting Renesme slide gracefully down beside her. Nickole smiled down as she looked into her deep chocolate eyes, nodding behind the oak trees.

"Beauty before age"

Renesme giggled lightly, and bounced off through the trees. The elk didn't hear the attack coming as Renesme pulled herself into a crouch. Leaping onto the buck and leader of the grouping. She took him down easily, snapping his neck in her tiny fingers. Nickole watched as the little one fed with a thirst, amazed by how graceful she was for being so young. Nickole brought herself down into a crouch as the herd began to run, lunging into an attack on two of the elk. Their necks were broken before they hit the ground as she began feeding hungrily from them. She was so caught up in drinking that she let her senses go, letting her defenses down. A big mistake. Something came at them, fast. It was big as well, taking down branches as it moved. The sudden stench made her whip around, her once blue eyes now crimson from the blood.

"..Renesme.."

Without another thought she ran towards her, grabbing her up and throwing her on her back in one fluid movement.

"Hold on tight" Nickole took off through the forest, leaving their dead to rot on the ground. Renesme clutched tightly to Nickole. The smell had been familiar to herself, it was Seth. He had discovered where she was and was coming for her. Sending out warnings to the rest of the pack. Nickole not knowing his scent ran, knowing that Renesme would be in danger if left there.

"I know them, they won't hurt us, please let's stop"

"We can't, if we stop they'll fight. They don't know me, I'm only known as your kidnapper. I don't want to kill anyone who needn't die. I don't want to regret anything, and I will regret killing

them. We have to get back to the others and then take you home."

Nickole came out from the forest to the motel once again. Gabriel was waiting outside for her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. A smirk playing his lips.

"You're going to be the death of me" He shook his head at her. She ran beside him, sliding Renesme off her back and behind her. Taking a defensive crouch before her. Gabriel eyed her curiously, growling.

"What's going on?!" Gabriel took in the newest scent in the air, the scent running at them. He took another defensive stance before Nickole, protecting them both.

"Something found us while we were hunting. It's one of the werewolves in Jacob's pack, and from what I heard in his mind he's alerted the pack to her finding. Which means the Cullen's know that she's here as well. I suggest we head back to them now, before this turns into a fight."

Gabriel growled toward the forest once more, sending out a warning for anyone to come out and attack. He turned back towards Nickole, eyeing her curiously. Jess and Louie had joined by their sides, their bags already in their hands. They were already ready to go.

"Did he hurt you at all?"

Nickole simply shook her head, holding tightly onto Renesme. Gabriel watched her movements around the child. He nodded his head, grasping her hand and running them to the car. They pulled out of the parking lot, revving the engine as they drove away. Back towards the Cullen's home. Nickole was always aware of the wolves running on either side of the car, their eyes watching their movements.

"Their going to follow us all the way back to the Cullen's and take flank behind the car, blocking us in. Then they're going to wait for the word and kill us all. It's already been decided that we die."

"I don't want you to get out of the car then, I want you to remain in here and I will give them back the child. If they advance then I want you all to leave and get out of here. Louie and Jess I want you to protect her, get her away from all this."

Nickole shook her head at him, snarling under her breath.

"I am not some weak child Gabriel. I will not run away from all this, and will not leave you alone here to be some stupid hero. I will stay and fight by your side, whether you like it or not."

"Stubborn to the very end"

He hand slid to Nickole's, taking it gently in his own. His thumb massaged the upper side of her hand. His eyes gazing deeply into her own, as they raced down the windy road. She held his hand tightly, holding onto her last moments with the man who had loved her before birth. The car began to slow down as they pulled down the familiar dirt road. The wolves began to close in on the car as they gazed before them to see the Cullen's waiting in crouches and stances in a line before the house. When the car finally stopped before them, Nickole looked to everyon in the car, all the doors opening at once. She was the first one out, holding Renesme in her arms. Edward looked straight at her, his eyes deep crimson with anger.

"Nickole?" Carlisle spoke her name in a whirl of confusion. No one had known what had become of her, and here she was. Holding Renesme as her kidnapper, and yet Renesme held tightly onto her as well. Bella glared straight at her, a loud snarl ripping through her teeth. She simply ignored her, expecting what she was given.

"Yes Carlisle. We mean you no harm, and apologize for the kidnapping of the child. We were under orders from the Vultorri to take the child and lead you back to them. We were decieved greatly and now being shown the light of truth we are returning the child back to you. Again we do apologize for this. And I hope that even now you will be understanding in some sense, but I doubt it greatly due to what we did."

As she spoke, she walked slowly to Carlisle. Bringing Renesme to them. Bella jumped in front of Carlisle, holding her arms out for her daughter. The anger shown greatly on her face, ready to rip her head off, but not needing to since someone else was going to. She hesitated a little, not wanting to let go of her, but knowing she had to. Renesme placed her hand out to Nickole's cheek before she was ripped away and into Bella's arms.

"Oh god Renesme I was so worried, did they hurt you? are you okay?"

Renesme simply placed her hand to Bella's cheek, reassuring her with the images of being fed and taken care of. Of no harm coming to her. Bella simply shook her head, not believing any of it. Nickole stared at Renesme, speaking into her mind.

_'They'll never understand little one, they think that I have brainwashed you. I will always love you, please be safe. But I don't think that I will ever see you again, but I promise no harm shall ever come to you. You weren't like a daughter to me, you were a daughter to me. My second chance at being happy, one day we shall see eachother again, in this life or the next.'_

A smile came to her lips as she stared into those chocolate brown eyes, the love she felt for the child showing for all to see. Jasper simply stared at her, raising a brow in her direction. He didn't understand the uncontrollable love Nickole had for Renesme, it was something he could not understand. He shook his head, looking to Edward for some type of understanding of the situation. He simply stared at Nickole, never breaking his gaze.

"Why did you do this?" His tone was unforgiving as he spoke to her. She simply turned, looking to Edward.

"Irina came to us to bring you to judgement, the Volturri wanted you dead for the crime of the immortal child. Aro placed Gabriel in charge of the mission and he chose us. I showed no love for the crime you had created Edward, how could I. After everything you did this was the last straw, I was going to do anything that Aro told me, and I did. We came here, they created the distraction while I acquired the child. I took her and went to go and meet Demitri and Felix at the airport, they were going to take the child back to Italy. But then I began to see the light. Aro wanted power, and he knew that if he had the child then you would all do anything in your power to protect her. Even sacrifice your own freedom for her. So I left before they got there, and was going to bring her back before the pack found us."

"She's a liar, I don't believe her. How can anyone steal a child from their home, she should die, all of them should die."

"No mama! she's telling the truth, I heard it all. They were only trying to protect me now, they wouldn't want to hurt me, she love's me. Like I love her."

"Renesme she's brainwashed you, they've lied to you."

"No I know what I feel and I know the truth. I wouldn't lie for anyone, and I am not lying for her. Please papa believe me, she loves me. She loves me like she loves you, and like you love her. Don't hurt her or any of them for trying to do what was right."

Edward shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"Renesme they kidnapped you, they were going to have all of our freedoms taken away or worse gotten us all killed. We can't let you get hurt or anyone else, they have to suffer the concequences."

Nickole closed her eyes tightly for a moment and opened them back up. She couldn't even look at Edward now, not anymore. She simply looked to Carlisle, begging in her eyes.

"What we did was wrong, we know this, but would any of you done any different in our positions."

"She's right Edward, we would've all followed orders. We can not murder them for something they had no control over." Carlisle looked to Edward, shaking his head.

"We will not harm them."

Suddenly a roar ripped through the pack, as Leah lunged at Nickole. Her teeth bared to rip her to shreds. Nickole turned as Leah pounded her into the ground. Her hands trying to keep her off her body, but not wanting to hurt her in the same sense. Jacob growled, but did nothing to stop her. He wanted Nickole to pay for what she had done, but not be apart of it. Edward stared down as Leah's teeth snapped at her neck. In an instant he was kneeling down over Leah, ripping her body off of Nickole's. He took a protective stance over her body, growling towards Leah. Leah dug her claws into the dirt, ready to attack again. This time Jacob stopped her.

"LEAH STOP NOW!" His Alpha voice ringing in her ears, as she fell to the ground under the order. He stared back at Edward, growling under his breath.

"What are you doing Edward?! She kidnapped Renesme and you protect her?! WHY?"

Edward turned around, still kneeling over Nickole. His emotions trickled around in his mind, as he took her hands in his own. Pulling her back up to stand in one fluid motion.

"I will not see her die, no matter what she has done. No one deserves to die." His hands lingered in her own for a moment before they dropped. The electric shock leaving her touch, something she wished didn't happen.

"Thank you Edward."

She spoke, her eyes falling to the ground before her. Bella stiffened like a statue as she watched Edward protect the very woman who had stolen their daughter, who had put their family in danger. The anger boiled under her dead cold skin, slowly blistering to the surface. Jasper could feel the heated emotions begining to surface throughout the crowd, but the most dominet anger was Bella. He automatically felt the need to calm her, sending waves of relaxing feelings through her body. Bella began to feel calm flowing through her body, almost forgetting the hate she felt for the woman. She suddenly shook her body, glaring at Jasper.

"Don't make me feel calm and relaxed right now Jasper, that's just pissing me off even more right now. Edward she kidnapped our baby, she tried to kill us all, think about this. She should die, I want her to die. She brainwashed our child, how can you just protect her like that after all the pain she caused?"

Slowly Nickole raised her eyes to Bella, and then to Edward. Wondering a little herself why he would protect her after every pain she inflicted on him and his family. Edward turned his face to Bella, looking deeply into her crimson stained eyes. His face expressionless as he then turned back towards Nickole, knowing they all wondered why.

"What kind of parent would I be if I hurt someone who returned my child to me, regardless that she was the one who kidnapped her. I also believe Renesme when she tells me that Nickole didn't harm her, she wouldn't do something like that. I do not see anything in her mind other than love for Renesme, pure and utter love. I will not harm Nickole or any of them, and If anyone tries to then they will have to go through me." Edward turned, standing in front of Nickole to prove his statement.

"Will you all come inside, I believe we have much to discuss. It's has been a very long couple of days." Carlisle turned, motioning towards the house. Carlisle entered the house first, with the Volturri warriors following after. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie and pulled her inside, Jasper following with Esme. Alice bounced over towards Nickole, smirking at Edward.

"Why didn't you see all this?" Edward demanded, not moving away from Nickole an inch. Alice simply shrugged her shoulders,

"Because I wasn't looking for her. She has her own ways of hiding from myself, you should know this already. Now can I give my sister a hug, I have missed her."

Edward moved out of the way, as he watched Alice bound into Nickole's arms. Hugging her tightly. Nickole smiled, hugging her in return. She had missed Alice greatly.

"I don't care what stupid things Edward does, don't ever leave me like that again. You almost caused me to get a gray hair."

"Alice you can't even get a gray hair" Nickole laughed lightly at Alice's comment. As they broke their embrace, Alice looked straight into her eyes.

"True, but I can still paint a peice gray to prove my point and you know I would. Anyway, just promise me you won't disappear and never talk to me again. I want to always here from you, no matter what happens."

"I promise Alice, I won't just leave with no word this time. And I will keep in touch this time, you have my word." Alice smiled, hugging her tightly again. Her eyes falling upon Edward.

_'Don't screw this up again. Most people aren't lucky enough to be given a second chance at true love. You've been given this amazing chance to make things right with her, now you have the choice to do it, or to run away in fear. Don't run for once Edward, stay, and fight for her. You're going to have to.'_

Edward listened to every thought his sister gave him before she danced inside the house once again. Nickole and Edward stood before each other, not sure what to say to one another.

"I guess we should go inside now. Thank you for defending me, and protecting me. I didn't deserve that, but thank you." She turned slowly, heading back towards the house. Edward shook his head, and walked after her. His left hand grabbing her upper arm and pulling her to look at him.

"Don't ever say that, you deserve so much more. Don't ever just give up, if anything was to happen to you.."

"Don't Edward, just don't. I've been hurt enough, and I finally began to heal a little. I don't want to reopen that wound again, please go back to your wife and child."

She pulled her arm from his hand, and walked inside the familiar Cullen home, and yet this time Edward didn't follow.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked Nickole when he saw her walk in and heard nothing behind her. Edward was no where to be seen. Nickole turned and could see nothing, shaking her head.

"I don't know, I thought he was right behind me"

"He's gone...Edward is gone...he's on his way to Italy. He's going to sacrifice himself for Renesme."


	9. Goodbye Again, Hello Pain

-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters

"WHAT?!"

Carlisle roared, never had anyone seen him react in such a way. Nickole stared at Alice, seeing Edward walk to the Volturri, she saw his reasons. He was such an idiot. He thought that if he died then he would stop hurting all those he cared about. He was being a self sacrificing idiot. She growled lightly, turning on her heels and running out the door before she could be stopped. Nickole ran, following on the trail of Edward. He was heading for the ocean, knowing her luck he would have already made it to the ocean before she would see the waves in the distance. Damn him and his being so fast. Something she wished she had instead of him.

Sure enough as she hit the ocean, he already had a good head start in the ocean. Yet this didn't stop her, she dove through the ocean, swimming as fast as she could. She listened intently trying to hear his thoughts, every once and again she would catch something, but it would be gone before she could concentrate. While in the water, the days were blurred together, but she paid no attention to it. Her only concern was catching Edward. When the ocean finally ended, she ran fast once again, slowly catching up on his trail. His thoughts becoming clear once again.

_'Edward please, stop running, please stop running!'_

She thought to herself, knowing he would hear her, and knowing he wouldn't stop. What could make him stop, what could she do to make him stop. She never broke step, as she thought. An idea popping in her mind, it could work, and she didn't have time to double check. I just have to go. She sucked in a deep breath, and began to scream.

"EDWARD DON'T DO IT! EDWARD I LOVE YOU, DON'T DO IT! THEY'LL KILL US BOTH! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE EDWARD! I LOVE YOU! EDWWWAAARDDD!!"

She screamed as loud as she could, her foot steps never faltering. She prayed that somehow he would hear her, and that somehow he would stop. Suddenly she was grabbed around the waist, being pulled back down onto the ground. Her hands ran up to the shoulders of the person who grabbed her, holding them back from her. She stared into his eyes, as he stared into her own. They laid there silently, the moonlight glistening off their granite skin.

"I will not do anything that will hurt you, I promised you that long ago and I broke it. Then here I am doing it again, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, just sorry, for everything." She could feel the emotions running through his mind, the pain and love that rang inside of him. Her fingers clutching deeply to his shoulders, as they began to relax and clutch him to her. They embraced one another on the ground in the moonlight.

"Edward please don't. I love you, more than anything in the world...But you have a wife...And a child, don't do this to Renesme, she doesn't deserve this."

"You're like a mother to her, I wouldn't be doing anything to her, she understands the love I have for you, more than I understand it."

Nickole slowly pushed Edward up, looking deeply within his eyes. They smoldered with love and pain. She pressed her lips against his own. They hungrily kissed one another in return, fingers searching over one another bodies. It had been a long time since they had been by one another, they had needs unfulfilled. Slowly they began to break the kiss as they heard familiar thoughts coming closer. Emmett, and Carlisle were on their trail.

"We should get going, they'll be here very shortly."

"Fine, but I'm not giving you up, not for anything this time. You're my wife, and I love you." He stood up, grasping her hand tightly in his own. Carlisle and Emmett came up quickly on them, eyeing their combined hands.

"Edward there are other ways, we can do something else to stop this. Please don't give up your life, not when we have so many other choices."

Edward nodded his head simply, looking to Nickole as he spoke.

"There are so many other choices out there, I will not harm those I love. Not unless they tell me to do it. I will not give up the fight, not yet."

"I don't think he's exactly talking to just you Carlisle." Emmett chuckled lightly under his breath, as he crossed his massive arms over his chest.

Edward looked back to Carlisle, walking towards him and Emmett. Towing Nickole with his hand. Carlisle gave Emmett a look and smiled.

"Let's all go home, we have much we still have yet to discuss." They all nodded, heading back the way they came. This time they took a little more time, since they didn't have to stop anyone this time.

_'Edward, you can't upset Bella, she's been through enough. Please, let's just keep this quiet.'_

_'I don't want to hide my life from my daughter, she'll already know by the way I look at you. I look at you like you are the first sunrise I have ever seen. You are my first and my last, I will never stop loving you. But for you I shall keep quiet in front of everyone.' _

_'Thank you'_

Edward leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips once more, holding tighter to her hand. Carlisle and Emmett ignored the kissing behind them. Knowing that something was going on behind them, but not wanting to observe it and have to lie to Bella. As they arrived back home Edward finally released her hand, his eyes still lingering on her though.

"Oh Edward, don't ever do that to me again. You scared me half to death." Esme wrapped her arms around her son's neck, hugging him tightly. He hugged Esme in return, feeling sad for hurting her. As Esme released Edward, she looked to Nickole embracing her next.

"Thank you so much dear, I don't know what you did but whatever you did thank you so much. If it wasn't for you I would never have seen my son again."

Nickole smiled, embracing Esme in return. She was always another mother to her, even though she was much older than her.

"You're welcome. I did not want to see Edward hurt himself anymore than anyone else. I was just first out the door at the time." They broke the embrace slowly, as she looked to see Bella standing in the background, holding tightly onto Renesme. A ping of pain and torment crossing her face. She felt guilty, but she loved Edward. Could she really take Bella's family away, of course not.

"No, no, no. Don't go back, don't change your mind now. You're not doing anything wrong. Please.." Edward was suddenly standing before Nickole. His fingertips tracing her jawline. Pain evident in his eyes as he heard her self doubt.

"Edward..I can't do this.." She walked away from his touch, heading to stand near Gabriel, Louie, and Jess. Bella stared at Edward, and clung tighter to Renesme. She ran through the forest.

"Nickole...I lost you once before, I am not going to lose you again. Alice told me that nobody gets a second chance at true love. Yet here we are, the fates are telling us something. They're telling us that we shouldn't give up, that we should fight. Fight with me, please." He held his hand out to her, beckoning with his smoldering golden irisis. She held out her own hand, slowly walking towards Edward's outstretched one. Demitri growled lightly from the tree tops, watching the comradeship between the Cullen's and the warriors. He motioned Felix towards Nickole, smirking.

Felix ran off at Nickole, throwing her down to the ground, his arms wrapped around her waist. Restraining her down. He laughed as she growled at Felix, trying to fight against his hold. Demitri walked down into the clearing of the Cullen's, eyeing them with pleasure in his eyes. Edward went to lunge onto Felix, but was restrained against Gabriel. He eyed him, furious that Gabriel wasn't helping Nickole.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trust me, I want to help her more than you know, but trust me, this will only end bad if you fight him. It's what those assholes want, isn't that right?"

Demitri shrugged his shoulders, smiling the whole time.

"Could be right, could be wrong. We followed you from the airport, tracked ya the whole time. It's a beautiful thing your scent Nickole, lovely really. I had a fun time tracking you." He tapped his temple once, as he continued to stride over to them. Felix pulled Nickole up with him, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists as he had her body pressed back against his own. He smiled as well, loving it all. She growled at Felix, and then glared at Demitri.

"Figures that you'd follow me. You're a snake, never even called Aro about me not being there. You acted on lust, I know about you, I've read your sick mind. Both of you. I know what you want, and you can't have it. So I suggest that you both go back to the Volturri where you belong."

"Not without you. I'm taking you back, you belong there. The rest can wander where ever you want. Aro will not be happy if I return without you at least."

"You aren't taking her anywhere, this is her home, she belongs here." Edward roared at Demitri, his eyes blood red with rage. Demitri turned his gaze onto Edward, smirking with pleasure.

"Oh really now, if this is her home, then why did she flee to the Volturri in tears? Why did Aro dry those tears? We taught her our ways, she is one of us now, and our property."

Gabriel struggled against Edward's pull, not wanting the war to erupt anymore. Gabriel glanced over to Nickole, wishing nothing more but to kill Felix for touching Nickole that way. Emmett decided to run over and assist Gabriel in controling Edward. Nickole stared at Demitri, and then back to Felix. A tear rolling down her cheek, as her eyes fell back on Edward. She had to go back to Italy, if she didn't leave, then Edward would die. Everyone would die for nothing.

"You win"

Demitri looked to Nickole, smiling and nodding his head to Felix.

"Let her go Felix, she's not lying."

Reluctantly he released her. Her body turning as she looked to Felix, spitting in his face. He smirked, wiping it away simply.

"And I was just begining to have some fun, hmm...Guess we still have the plane ride home."

She walked over to Edward, pushing Emmett's and Gabriel's hands off of him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body hard against his own. He growled to Demitri and Felix. She took in his scent one last time, feeling his body press against her own. She tilted her face up, turning his own towards hers. Her lips found his own, kissing him softly. He kissed her in return, his hands massaging her back. Slowly she broke the kiss from him, looking in his eyes one last time.

"I do love you Edward, always will. Do not forget me."

"Come now my pet, Aro misses you greatly." Demetri spoke to her, his bloody red eyes glistening like diamonds in the darkest of oceans. Eyeing the prize he took away with him.


	10. Today We Fight

-Stephenie Meyer owns all her own characters

Nickole's eyes watched the many vampiric faces that escorted them slowly into the depths of the hidden society of Italy, the Volturri. Another precaution of course, making sure she didn't escape. Aro was smart, by now she would've fled if there hadn't been so many people around. She would never be able to escape now, not with so many witness's around to catch their behavior and to pay the price afterward. For simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Demetri walked before Nickole, while Felix the horse took up the rear. Placing one of his hands solidly on her lower back, as if to say. "Don't even think of trying anything."

As they passed the Volturri's own personal human secretary in the front, she smiled sweetly to Nickole.

"Welcome home Ms"

Never having been the one to feed on humans, she couldn't handle the guilt or the remnants that ran through their minds as she bled them. Yet this one was so ignorant to what was to become of her, and so eager to please the Volturri that she couldn't help but scare her. She deserved that much, if not to die. Spinning her body around slowly, she grabbed the secretary by the neck. Her now blood red eyes boring deeply into hers, her mouth parted to show the danger she was to her. A hiss escaping her perfect lips as she was careful not to snap the woman's neck under her light but aggressive touch.

"Do you think they are going to let you live after you've served your purpose? Of course not, they will feed on you just like the cattle you help to bring to their plates. You will be one of the nameless souls who scream in the dark, begging for their mercy while they give you none of it. This place is not my home, you took that away from me, and so help me if I live through this. I will make your nightmares become reality."

Then suddenly as if she had never lunged and grabbed her by the neck, she was back sandwiched between Demetri's and Felix. A smile parting both their lips, they were a bit entertained by how much the fear seemed to drip off of their secretary right now. The woman placed her hands over her neck, her eyes wide in paralyzing fear. Demetri pushed open the door, pulling Nickole through it. Felix laughed loudly as he walked through the door, letting it close loudly behind him.

"That was really not nice, now we're going to have to kill her sooner rather than later. Felix you can make that your meal before the war." They moved quickly through the halls, scratches sounding along the many doors they passed. Laughter coming from behind them, the many vampires delighted in seeing her caught. As they walked into the grand hall, Aro was already standing in the middle of the room waiting for her. His hands held out for her.

"Ah my dear, welcome home. You have been greatly missed. It seems there has been a great miscommunication with the mission we sent you out upon. You did not return with the immortal child, and that saddens me, but there must be a very good reason for this."

"Yes she is a deceiving ungrateful child Aro, she should be punished for the crime she has committed. Assisting the ones who have committed such an offense."

Aro placed his hand out to Cassius. An attempt at calming him, in such a fake fashion. They were baiting her, they didn't even bother to guard their minds this time.

"Ah patience brother, patience. We shall hear what she has to say, and then if a punishment is necessary it shall be dealt out. Now my dear, I suggest you show me your side of the story." Aro slowly placed his hand out towards Nickole, her eyes taking it in. If she placed her hand in his he would see everything that was occurring to the Cullen's. He would know everything, she couldn't chance it. She shook her head, staring in his eyes.

"I refuse to show you anything, you've don'e nothing but lie to me. How can I trust you now."

"Is that your final answer then, you refuse to show me your side of the story?"

"Yes Aro, I will show you nothing. Kill me if you will it, but I will never show you anything."

Aro looked to Cassius, a sly grin coming to their faces.

"Defiance Aro, it seems she will show us nothing. Punishment must be dealt, especially in front of all these witness's."

Aro nodded, smiling as he placed his hand to Cassius. Cassius took his hand, as they spoke quietly to one another. Nickole looked around her, at the vampires surrounding her. Her mind slowly picking apart what the two were thinking, until it was too late. Her face whipped around to face them, a scream rising in her throat.

"NO!" She turned to flee, but as caught in the many hands that reached out to her. Grasping her tightly. They turned her around to face Aro and Cassius, a smile playing their lips.

"Your punishment will not be to die my lovely, but to starve in the dark alone...And when you feel the hunger burning deep within your throat, we will send in a mortal, and watch as you feed hungrily from their blood. And then we shall send you to war against the Cullen's, a ruthless fighter. Take her away to the Abyss, and lock her away until the war."

Nickole kicked, and clawed at the many hands that grabbed her, that drug her through the hallways. Her blood curdling screams were heard to no one, as fought desperately to be free. Finally she found herself being thrown into a dark circular room, the door being closed and locked before she could escape. Her fingertips searched along the many walls, finding small holes and claw marks from the past victim's who tried to escape but found no solace in the thick stone walls. She screamed, as she tried to pound away at the walls, clawing into the old marks. The dark slowly creeping into the depths of her body.

When her fingers became raw, and bled she finally she gave up. Sliding to the floor and curling into a ball as she awaited her fate. Waiting for the monster who would feed upon her, waiting for the monster that would take away all her self control, the monster who would destroy everything she had worked so hard to do. A tear slid down her cheek as she knew what would happen, she would kill her precious Edward, and she would bask in the blood that flowed from his body. And there was nothing she could do about it.

----------------------------------------------------------

Weeks flew by as the Cullen's readied themselves for the attack from the Volturri. Things weren't the same at the once happy house. Gabriel, Jess, and Louie waited patiently, working with the Cullen's on the Volturri's attack methods. Trying to teach them as fast as they could on how to take down their most difficult warriors. Edward mourned silently every night, feeling a stabbing pain deep within his body. The Volturri would not have let Nickole live, and without Alice there with them they had no idea if they had. Carlisle had contacted Nickole's old clan, and they had come to fight for Nickole. To fight for the death that was wrongfully done. Finally the day came, they camped out over night. As the sun began to rise in the horizon, they waited silently for the Volturri.

They came, the black cloaks flowing silently behind them. The grayest on the outskirts, the expandable warriors, while the strongest wore the solid black. Surrounding the middle, protecting Aro, Cassius, and Marcus. The jewels of the Volturri. The Cullen's and witness's watched as the blood red eyed, warriors moved closer to them. Their mission was to destroy all those before them, and to save the gifted ones. Aro held up his hand as he watched the witness's and wolves that stood before them.

"Carlisle my old friend, it seems you have means to attack myself and my dear ones." Aro spoke gently, walking out from the protection of his warriors. Carlisle simply shook his head, walking out slowly from the confines of his own protection.

"No Aro, that was not my intention. They are witness's here to bare witness to the crime we have been accused of, just as you have brought your own witness's as well. Come and see for yourself, I hold no lies." He held out his hand to Aro, offering for him to see the truth. Cassius shook his head, moving to stand beside Aro. Placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"No brother, they lie. They turn our own people against us. Look there, warriors of our own stand to fight against their makers. How sad it is to see this." Cassius pointed to Gabriel, Jess, and Louie. Who stood in the line of witness's. Gabriel growled in return to Cassius. Jess and Louie taking attacking stances beside him.

"They are here on their own accord. They stay to witness to the child, and to protect her from danger. As was Nickole before she was murdered by your hands." Edward spoke out next, stepping up to stand beside Carlisle. Carlisle placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Murdered? My dear boy we know not of what you speak. Nickole is alive and well, and here to bare witness with us. She has sided with us, and is here to protect the Volturri and our laws."

"You lie!" Edward growled at Aro. Carlisle holding tightly onto his son. Cassius smirked, looking back into the crowd of warriors behind him.

"NICKOLE! COME FORTH!"

The vampires parted ways down the middle, as a single warrior came forth. Her black cloak billowing out behind her. Her blood red eyes glowing darkly in the shadows of her face. Murmurs came from the Cullen's and their witness's as she came to stand beside Cassius. He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. She melted down to her knees before him, bowing her head down. He placed his hand ontop of her head, looking back to Edward.

"She follows our orders without fail, and would never follow you anywhere. As you lead all your witness's to their death surely."

Edward growled loudly, a lion shouting in pain. He heard every thought, every memory in Aro's head. He knew what they had done to her, how they made her the way she was. An obedient lap dog. It was no wonder he could hear no thought in her mind, she was in blood lust. She was not herself anymore.

"What did you do to her?!" Carlisle shouted, staring down at her daughter who sat obdiently before Cassius.

"They locked her away when they took her back, locked her in the darkness till the war. They starved her and locked some innocent mortal inside with her...She killed her..And then she killed more, she's in blood lust. Like a newborn vampire. They stripped her of all humanity, and made her to sic her on us."

"Look at them, trying to find us guilty because they cannot accept the fact that the crime they committed is wrong." Cassius laughed, petting Nickole's head like a dog. Aro stood away from his brother, eyeing the many witness's and smiling.

"Nickole come here to me, I would like you to look upon these witness's and see what they speak for me my dear." Instantly she was up, walking towards Aro. Her eyes moving up to see Edward finally, the pained expression that moved across his face. Was she really going to kill him, could she really do it. Before she realized it, she had stopped herself from walking. Feeling the blood lust bond breaking.

"Nickole, hurry now, I do not wish to wait." She looked over to Aro who had called her, he didn't know what had occurred. She still had a chance to change everything. Smirking now she walked over to Aro, coming to stand before him. Her blood red eyes boring down deeply into his own.

"What my dear?"

"I am not to be used for a dog, I am stronger than that. And I will not stand against the Cullen's. They are innocent, you are the guilty party, and I will be sure to laugh when you are dead. I break myself from your bond, from the Volturri bond. No longer will you have control over me, or any other of my clan." She spoke strong, removing the cloak from her body and letting it drop to the ground. She simply turned on her heels, walking back towards the Cullen's. A hiss escaped Cassius, as he looked to Jane. Nodding his head simply.

Instantly she began, knocking Nickole down to the ground in withering pain. She screamed in pain, clenching the ground in her hands. Her body convulsing before the Cullen's. Edward lunged towards her, trying to save her.

"GRAB HER AND YOU FORFEIT YOUR LIFE AND THE LIFE OF YOUR FAMILY! SHE HAS DEFIED OUR COMMANDS AND IS NOW TAKING THE PUNISHMENT DELT OUT FOR IT!"

Carlisle and Emmett grabbed Edward before he made it to her, holding him back. Edward fought against them, lifting his hand out towards Nickole's. Her screams loud against his own.

"EDWARD PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"NICKOLE NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! NICKOLE!"

He tried but could not break free of their grasp. She screamed and looked into his own red eyes. Red with anger for his family, red for the anger of the Volturri of the pain they were putting upon Nickole. The screams of anger and anguish were so loud that they never heard the running of feet through the forest. Or of the giant solid black wolf who jumped over Nickole, knocking Jane's spell away from her with the magic of the pack. He howled growling over at Cassius. Nickole sat up suddenly, looking at the wolf who had saved her life, his protective stance before her.

"Adam" Cassius hissed.

"King of the moon, king of the wolves." Aro spoke softly, growling lightly in response to Cassius's hiss.


	11. King of the Moon, Begining of War

-Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters

A large guttural growl came from the midnight black beast that stood before Nickole, protecting her from the creatures who had tried to kill her a moment ago. She backed up away from the wolf, moving until her back hit Edward. His hands searched to find hers, holding her to him. His eyes never leaving the wolf, as did everyone else. Suddenly more footfalls could be heard in the forest surrounding the grouping of vampires. The scent from the werewolves in the forest was much different from Jacob Black, and his werewolves. Obviously these wolves were the real thing, real werewolves. Nickole tried to pick apart the mind of the giant wolf before her, but found herself blocked out. Her lips parted as she was astonished by this act.

"Adam, how interesting for you to show up here. Can I ask to what we owe the honor for the king of the wolves to show himself tonight?"

Aro spoke only while Cassius stood behind him, the guards moving closer to their lords. Adam raised his muzzle to the sky, a large howl being let loose as he began to change. His body beginning to form into a grown mans. The once black fur changing into a tanned pale muscular body. His stomach formed a tight six pack of abs, his thighs and arms full of pure muscle. His hair was a dirty blond mess of spikes, that side-burned down his cheeks into a goatee and mustache.

His eyes were a beautiful pool of chocolate brown. A reddish brown wolf emerged from the forest, a small backpack being carried in his mouth. He didn't move any further to Adam, but simply tossed it down to his feet. Adam unpacked the bag, and pulled out a pair of pants, and black army boots. He slided on the clothes and boots quickly, pulling on a brown leather belt with a metal bulls skull as the buckle. He brought his arms over his chest simply, staring back into the eyes of Aro and Cassius.

"Well I figured I havn't seen my dear friend Cassius in so long, and I heard rumor that you were coming to the states. So I figured that I should stop by and visit with you. Then I see you attempting to kill this young woman over there and well, that just isn't polite now is it?"

"Ah, well it isn't polite to disturb a ruling given on someone. She broke our law, as did these other vampires and so were simply distributing their punishment. Hers was death." Aro pushed away his guards, smiling politely to Adam. Adam in turned smiled politely in return, as he turned walking over to Nickole. He looked her up and down, his chocolate brown eyes melting as he looked into her own blue eyes. He held out his calloused hand, as she took it, standing up before him.

"Such a dangerous creature here. I can see why you would want her dead. But for shits and giggles why don't you tell me why she deserves to die?"

"She's more dangerous than you think, trust me. She is one of our warriors and was ordered to kill the Cullen's, she in turn disobeyed us and refused to do it. A military man such as yourself would understand this. You disobey your commander there is a punishment, death usually being it."

"True as that may be, she is still a lady. You do not harm a lady, not for anything." Adam turned his face to stare at Aro, shaking his head at him.

"I am quite surprised by you Adam, she's the same creature you have dispised and have tried to eliminate since you've been created. And yet here you are holding her hand and protecting her, are you becoming soft?"

Adam growled lightly at his comment. His eyes flickering a neon yellow, a show of the wolf inside of him clawing it's way to get out. He shook his head, as he closed his eyes. As he opened his eyes once again they were chocolate brown as he looked to Nickole. His features going soft as she stared at him.

"Is it soft to not want to harm someone as beautiful as her?" His hands slid gently up her arms to come to rest on the base of her neck, his fingertips tracing her jaw.

"I will let no harm come to you, no matter what you are."

"I..Don't understand this...Who are you?" As she felt his touch upon her cold skin, she took a sudden breath. Her eyes closing as she asked her question. He leaned closer into her, his hot breath falling upon her as she took in his gorgeous scent.

"Adam, and you're Nickole."

She stared at him, raising a questioning brow at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've known about you since your making. They took you out of my territory to create you, i'm sorry I was too late to save you from them. You didn't deserve this."

Cassius hissed at Adam. Aro looked back at his brother, his eyes glowing crimson red with anger. Adam turned suddenly, taking a protective stance before Nickole. He had given up on her once before, not again.

"Silence brother, I will take care of your mess once again."

Aro spoke, moving away from the protective guards. A smile played his lips as he sought out easy attacks on the werewolf. Aro moved with the grace of the predator he was. In one instant he was walking and in the next he was beside the wolf, grabbing at his throat, as he threw Nickole across the feild away from them. Adam growled, his hands grasping around Aro's arms. Aro mouth opened wide as he hissed at Adam, growling and attacking at his neck. Adam was fast though, he moved out of Aro's vice like grip, punching him in the abdomen and tossing him on the other side of the field away from Nickole.

Aro rolled back up simply, not seeming phased by the punch. He came even faster at the Adam. His hands knocking Adam back onto a patch of rocks hidden under the snow. A trickle of blood slid down his cheek where his head had made contact with the sharp rocks. His head whirled a bit, but he got up quickly into a fighting stance again. The cut already begining to heal. Aro and Adam fought quickly, punches and cuts being thrown back and forth. Adam was being more injured than Aro it seemed, but he didn't seemed bothered.

Nickole sat across the field, her body curled up on the snow. Aro had never struck her, and it seemed like a shock had been sent through her body. Her eyes closed as she read Aro's thoughts, seeing the fight as if she were watching it. She saw the blood and cuts all over Adam's face and chest. They were healing, but not as fast as if he was in his wolf form. A sudden prick of pain stuck inside her heart, as she watched Adam fall into Aro's hands. Aro closing off his air, as he leaned down to place his teeth into Adam's neck. His intention was to poison Adam to death, something worse than bleeding him. She wasn't sure why she felt the urge to save the man she barely knew. But she had to save him, there was nothing inside of her, but the instinct inside her to protect him.

Suddenly she was up on her feet, them carrying her across the bloody snow field. Her hands grabbing the bloody sword that was laying in the field. The sword Adam had knocked out of Aro's hands as they fought. She grabbed up the blade, the silver shinning in the glimmer of light that shown through the clouds. Her legs pushed herself off the ground, as she lunged through the air, the blade cutting through the air like butter. She gracefully came to a halt on the ground a little ways away from Aro and Adam. Aro pushed Adam away from him, his hands taking out two small swords from the holster at his back under his cloak. A hiss escaping his lips as he looked at Nickole, her eyes watched him warily. Her hands bringing up the swords blood stained blade. The blood trickling down her fingertips of the hilt of the sword.

His eyes focused for a moment on the blood, till they opened wide. Knowledge finally dawning on him. Slowly the skin began to part in the middle of his face, the lower part sliding down off

his face. Until half of his head finally slid off his body and came to fall down onto the ground. His body slumping forward onto the ground, finally silent. The sword fell down to her side, as she drug it along towards Aro's body. She closed her eyes as she let herself finish cutting up his body quickly. When she was done, the body was on fire in a pile. The sword on top of the body. She turned her body, taking in Adam as he sat there. Instantly she was kneeling down beside him, watching as the wounds began to heal up before her eyes.

"YOU KILLED ARO! YOU BITCH!"

Cassius hissed as he glared at Nickole. Demitri and Felix took protective stances before Cassius. As they prepared themselves for the attack they would surely give out upon her. Adam looked back to Cassius, as he pulled himself to stand. Adam wrapped his arms around Nickole, placing his hands to her face. Her eyes stared deeply into his, as she understood she would be hunted forever now.

"I promised to protect you, and I stand by that. I can keep you safe, forever. Come with me."

"Your life is forfeit, nothing can keep you safe now you stupid bitch!"

A loud growl came from Adam as he looked to Cassius once again. Cautioning him. Adam knew what he had to do to keep Nickole safe, and he would do it, if she gave him the word. Nickole turned her gaze to the Cullen's, her eyes lingering on Edward. He would never be safe if she didn't leave, and things would never be safe for them. She turned her eyes from him, looking back at Adam.

"I will go where ever you go. I am yours now."

Adam knelt down slowly, placing his lips gently onto her own. He looked up to Cassius, a smile playing his lips.

"I declare Nickole as my mate, before all you witness's. Anyone who would attack her, would declare war against all werewolves. She will be made a werewolf before the next full moon, and will be married to me forever. So say the power of the king of the wolves."

The power of the pack moved throughout the air, thickening it as he spoke. His words weighting down upon the vampires. Adam turned, pulling Nickole up into his arms tightly. He ran through the forest, gone as if they had never been there. All that was left, was the smoke of the burning body of Aro. And the weighing words of the king of wolves. Shock ran through the vampires as they looked around. Edward placed a hand over where his heart was, looking to Carlisle. Cassius looked to the remainder of the warriors and Marcus.

"We shall leave for now. The Cullen's shall thank their lucky stars that we have a new agenda before our plates, one more dangerous than their child. Hurry and let us return to Italy, I hunger for revenge." Cassius and Marcus turned, leaving as quickly as they had come. The reminders of Aro's body being left.

"Carlisle I don't understand all this. What's going on?" Tanya looked to Carlisle for an explanation to all that had occurred, but he had none. Edward shook his head, deciding he would be the one to answer. Since he had heard everything, he had all the answers. He shook his head, looking to Carlisle.

"Edward?"

"Adam is the king of the wolves. He has been since the beginning. When the elders decided to create Nickole they had to steal her out of his territory to create her. He went searching for her to save her from them but came too late. He fought with Cassius over her untimely death and almost killed him, but he ran and hid like the coward he is. Word carried from Europe of the Volturri coming to the states to kill us, and he followed the rumor till he came here. Then he saw Nickole, and saw the same pain he saw so long ago. He felt the need to protect her, to save her..."

"He used the power from the pack to protect her, and saved her life. So Aro decided to kill him since Cassius is too weak to do that. If Adam had turned back into the wolf he probably would've killed Aro easier but he couldn't heal as fast. Nickole didn't want Aro to hurt Adam so she went after him with his sword, and killed him. In turn makes her life forfeit due to their laws. Kill one, kill yourself. Adam proclaimed her as his mate, which makes it harder for them to kill her without starting a full blown war. But they will try something, but will give it time. And he will make her one of them."

Carlisle stared at Edward, walking closer to him. He placed his hand on his sons shoulders, seeing the pain he was in.

"How did she kill Aro with the sword, he's one of us. His skin should've been strong enough to fight against the swords blade, and how is he going to make her into one of them for that matter?"

Edward took a steadying breath as he closed his eyes, fighting back the sobs that threatened to break his voice. He was never one to cry in front of his family, not now, not ever.

"The sword was created long ago by Aro himself, it was made to cut through anything, especially our skin. It was one of the things to work against him in the end....And he's planning on using the poison of the wolf to attack against the vampire venom inside of her. It will win if she lets it, and she will. She wants to be with him, to be his mate. I could see, hear everything she thought. There's no way she can be stopped, they're long gone by now."

The silence went through everyone, as Carlisle looked around. His eyes finally falling upon Alice who stood meekly in the back with Jasper. She had returned during the commotion, but was given no chance to show evidence that Renesme would be no harm to anyone. He smiled to her, nodding his head. She instantly knew what he wanted. She closed her eyes, attempting to search through the future.

"..The Volturi will come for them..But not for almost a year. They will send a couple of the their best warriors at first, but they won't get in right away. Yet eventually they will, and they will need help. A great war is ahead of us, and we will have to choose sides. Either the Volturi, or wolves. And I for one choose the wolves. I would rather stand by their side to protect Nickole, than stand against them and kill her. She has done nothing wrong to deserve all the pain they have caused her."

Carlisle nodded his head, taking Esme's hand in his own.

"I will stand beside the wolves to protect Nickole and our way of living. The Volturi must be stopped, and it seems this will be the only way." Carlisle spoke, and Esme nodded her head in agreement. She would stand with her husband till the end. Rosalie and Emmett joined in, as did the rest of the clans. Everyone agreed to protect Nickole and stand with the wolves, as did Jacobs wolves. Edward looked to them all, smiling lightly.

"As will I, as will I. I guess for now, we should go home, and prepare ourselves to track the wolves. This isn't going to be easy."

With that the vampires left for the Cullen's home, preparing themselves for the war before them. Edward walked silently, behind the rest, as he sobbed silently to himself. He had lost Nickole for the last time, there was no way he was going back now. She was going to move on with her life, and so was he. It was the end for them, finally the end.


End file.
